Guardian of Sky
by yuki-azure
Summary: penjaga vongola ada 9 beserta sang langit. dan kini tsuna dan kawan-kawannya mencari keberadaan dua penjaga lainnya atas perintah dari nono. chapter 4 update:yamamoto's first love. mind read and review?
1. Tugas Kelompok

**DISCLAIMER :Katekyo Hitman Reborn bukan punyaku, punyaku cuma OC saja**

 **Warning: sedikit ooc, bahasa kaku. EYD tidak sempurna, Humor gagal**

"oka-san, ittekimasu!" ucap seorang anak laki-laki sambil memakai sepatunya hendak berangkat ke sekolah.

"hai, Tsu-kun itterasai!" sang ibu menjawab panggilan putranya dari dapur.

Sawada Tsunayoshi seorang pelajar di smp namimori dan juga seorang calon bos mafia di masa depan, sudah sekitar dua bulan sejak ia dan teman-temannya memenangkan pertarungan dengan bermuda untuk menghilangkan kutukan arcobaleno, saat ini murid dari SMP Simon sudah kembali kesekolah mereka yang sebelumnya hancur karena gempa. Dan disinilah dia sekarang, menjalani kehidupan normalnya sebagai siswa SMP pada umumnya. dia membuka pintu depan dan pergi ke luar pagar saat dia melihat dua teman baiknya berdiri di depan gerbang rumahnya.

"ohaiyo juudaime" ucap seorang dari mereka yang memiliki rambut perak berbentuk mirip gurita. Gokudera Hayato sang penjaga badai vongola decimo dan orang yang paling patuh kepada Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"ohaiyo! Tsuna" ucap seorang lagi, kali ini dia membawa sebuah bungkusan panjang berwarna biru di punggungnya. Yamamoto takeshi, penjaga hujan vongola decimo, satu-satunya pendekar pedang di antara ke-enam penjaga yang lain dan juga satu-satunya orang yang bisa bersikap santai dalam kondisi apapun.

"ohaiyo, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto! Ayo kita berangkat!" ucap Tsuna dan hanya dibalas ya dari kedua teman baiknya itu.

* * *

(Gerbang SMP Namimori)

"ohaiyo, Tsuna-kun!" seorang gadis berambut oranye menyapa Tsuna di depan gerbang, Sasagawa Kyoko, gadis yang menjadi pujaan hati sang vongola decimo. Sontak secara reflek wajah sang vongola decimo pun menjadi merah.

"ohaiyo, Sawada!" kali ini giliran seorang laki-laki yang berusia satu tahun lebih tua dari yang lainnya yang hadir di tempat itu, Sasagawa Ryohei, kakak dari Sasagawa Kyoko dan juga kapten klub boxing yang tidak menyerah untuk menyeret Tsuna kedalam klub nya. Di lain itu dia juga penjaga matahari vongola decimo.

"ohaiyo, Kyoko-chan, oni-san!" ucap Tsuna dan mereka pun masuk kedalam sekolah.

* * *

(ruang kelas 2-A)

Tsuna dan yang lainnya berhasil tiba 10 menit sebelum bel berbunyi, jika mereka sampai terlambat, sang ketua kedisiplinan pasti akan mengkamikorosu mereka.

Hibari Kyoya, penjaga awan vongola decimo dan juga ketua anggota kedisiplinan, dan terdaftar sebagai orang yang paling ditakuti di smp namimori, hanya orang yang tak sayang nyawa saja yang berani mengganggunya.

"yosh, pelajaran akan segera dimulai, semuanya harap duduk di kursi masing-masing!" ucap Narizumi sensei, seorang guru SMP Namimori memasuki ruangan, semua murid pun duduk di kursi masing-masing tanpa ada yang berani bertanya lebih lanjut. "baiklah, saya akan memberi tugas kepada kalian, tugasnya adalah kalian buat sebuah miniatur pembangkit listrik, entah itu tenaga air, uap atau yang lainnya!" ucap nya.

Murid-murid mulai berbisik-bisik, seperti apa yang akan di buat atau bagaimana cara pembuatannya.

"diam!" ucapnya memukul meja dengan buku absensi setelah kelasnya benar-benar menjadi ramai, "sekarang saya akan membacakan kelompok untuk tugas tersebut! satu kelompok terdiri dari orang" ucapnya melanjutkan. Tsuna berharap bisa satu kelompok dengan Gokudera dan Yamamoto "baiklah, kelompok pertama Gokudera hayato, Yamamoto takeshi dan Chrome Dokuro!" ucapnya, sejenak Tsuna merasa kecewa karna tidak bisa bersama kedua sahabatnya itu.

Tapi sedikit mengherankan mereka bertiga bisa menjadi satu kelompok. Chrome Dokuro, penjaga kabut vongola decimo dan juga siswi pindahan dari smp kokuyo. Karna suatu alasan, dia dipindahkan oleh Mukuro ke sekolah Tsuna agar Tsuna bisa mengawasi Chrome. Chrome adalah setengah dari penjaga kabut vongola, setengahnya lagi adalah Rokudo Mukuro, orang yang sudah menyelamatkan Chrome dari kematian dengan membuat organ ilusi untuknya, dan menggunakan tubuhnya untuk berbicara dengan orang lain dan bertarung saat tubuhnya masih dalam penjara vindicare, dan sekarang tubuhnya sudah keluar dari penjara dia tidak butuh perantara seperti Chrome lagi, tapi meskipun begitu Mukuro tidak asal membuang Chrome, dia masih menyayangi gadis itu meskipun ia sudah tidak berguna.

"Kelompok selanjutnya Sawada Tsunayoshi, Yuki Akira dan Yuki Kizuki!" Tsuna tercenggang saat namanya barusaan di panggil. Dia sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang telah di dengarnya, berkelompok bersama dengan anak kembar di kelasnya merupakan sesuatu yang aneh baginya apalagi dia tidak begitu mengenal mereka, Narizumi sensei pun melanjutkan membacakan nama yang lainnya "baiklah, sisa waktu ini bisa kalian manfaatkan untuk berdiskusi, tugas akan dikumpulkan 2 minggu lagi" ucapnya lalu keluar kelas.

Murid-murid yang lain sibuk menghampiri kelompok mereka untuk segera berdiskusi tentang tugas tak masuk akal yang telah diberikan oleh guru mereka.

"yo, Tsuna, sayang sekali kita ada di kelompok yang berbeda" ucap Yamamoto dengan senyum andalannya.

"cih, seharusnya aku sebagai tangan kanan juudaime menjadi anggota kelompoknya adalah hal mutlak!" Gokudera mengatakannya dengan wajah kesal.

"ma,ma, Gokudera-kun, ini kan hanya tugas sekolah, yah mau bagaimana lagi, aku juga berharap bissa satu kelompok bersama kalian, tapi terima saja pembagian ini!" ucap Tsuna berusaha menenangkan Gokudera.

"yah, kalau juudaime bilang begitu apa boleh buat, aku akan menerima keputusan ini!" ucap Gokudera sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya hendak menarik tangan Yamamoto untuk ke tempat Chrome saat tangannya dengan tidak sengaja menyenggol buku milik Tsuna dan menjatuhkannya, Gokudera hendak mengambil buku tersebut saat ada tangan lain yang bergerak lebih dulu untuk mengambilnya.

"Sawada-kun, buku ini milikmu?" ucap sang pemilik tangan.

"eh, iya itu milikku, eto kimiwa.." ucap Tsuna sambil mengingat nama orang yang telah memberinya bantuan.

"Yuki Akira desu, aku satu kelompok denganmu ingat?" ucap Akira sambil tertawa.

"eh, yu..Yuki-kun, gomene, aku tidak terlalu memperhatikanmu!" ucap Tsuna meminta maaf karna tidak bisa mengingat wajah teman sekelasnya sendiri.

"daijobu desu, ngomong-ngomong kau bisa memanggilku Akira, kau lupa di kelompok kita adikku juga ikut bergabung!" ucap Akira kemudian.

"eh, iya benar juga tapi aku tidak terrbiasa memanggil seseorang dengan nama depannya saat baru pertama kali bertemu!".

"sudahlah, tak apa tak usah kau hiraukan, kalau begitu bolehkah aku memanggilmu Tsu-chan agar kita impas?" ucapnya masih dengan tersenyum.

'eh? Itu jauh lebih buruk dari pada yang tadi!' batin Tsuna berteriak.

"heh, kau berani sekali bersikap sok akrab dengan juudaime!" cibir Gokudera yang mulai kesal dengan orang di depannya yang sok akrab dengan juudaime tercintanya.

"yamete Gokudera! Bukankah kau harusnya ke tempat Chrome berada?" ucap Tsuna berusaha menenangkan penjaga badainya.

"cih, baiklah kalau memang juudaime yang memintanya!" ucap Gokudera lalu berjalan ke arah Chrome yang duduk sendirian.

"baiklah, kalau begitu aku juga kesana, jaa Tsuna!" ucap Yamamoto masih dengan senyumnya menyusul ke tempat Gokudera berada.

"kau punya teman yang menarik ya, Tsu-chan?" ucap Akira yang selama beberapa saat membuat Tsuna menggigil karna dipanggil Tsu-chan, sejujurnya itu adalah panggilan terakrab yang pernah ditunjukkan orang lain kepadanya selain ibunya yang memanggilnya Tsu-kun.

"Akira, disini kau rupanya, aku baru saja dari kamar mandi, apa yang barusan terjadi? Dimana sensei?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut hitam yang dikuncir membentuk ekor kuda yang bergelombang.

"oh, yo kizu, kita baru saja mendapat tugas, membuat miniatur pembangkit listrik dan dikumpulkan 2 minggu lagi! Sensei memberikan sisa waktunya untuk mulai berdiskusi" ucap Akira masih dengan senyumnya.

"hah, begitu?" Tanya gadis yang disapa kizu itu.

"yah, begitulah tugasnya!" ucap Tsuna menjelaskan bahwa yang dikatakan Akira adalah benar.

"kau, Sawada kan? Akira tumben sekali aku melihatmu berbicara dengan Sawada!" ucap kizu.

'yah, sebenarnya bukan jarang sih, tapi pertama kalinya' Tsuna selalu dipanggil dame-Tsuna sehingga membuatnya tidak memiliki hubungan baik dengan banyak orang di kelasnya. Gokudera dan Yamamoto adalah satu-satunya yang berbicara dengan bebas kepada Tsuna. Tapi mendengar kizu memanggilnya dengan Sawada bukankannya dame-Tsuna membuatnya senang.

"tugasnya dilakukan secara berkelompok, kau, aku dan Tsu-chan berada dalam kelompok yang sama!" ucap Akira menuturkan.

"siapa itu Tsu-chan?" kizu melirik pada Tsuna sebelum melanjutkan, "Sawada? Kau membuat julukan yang aneh lagi ya?" ucap kizu sambil menatap Akira seperti seorang kakak yang menatap adiknya yang telah berbuat kenakalan, namun terbalik karna kizu adalah adiknya dan Akira adalah kakaknya.

"e..to.. kau, siapa?" ucap Tsuna dangan wajah bodohnya menatap ke arah gadis berambut ekor kuda yang dari tadi dia ajak bicara.

"apa kau benar Sawada Tsunayoshi atau makhluk dari planet lain yang menyamar? Sekalipun kau dipanggil dame-Tsuna tapi masa kau lupa wajah teman sekelasmu sendiri?" ucap kizu dengan melipat tangannya di depan dadanya.

"sudahlah kizu, jangan seperti itu, kau ingatkan? Tsu-chan sering tidak masuk ke sekolah, jadi wajar kalau dia lupa dengan beberapa orang!" ucap Akira mencoba menenangkan kizu.

"gomene Tsu-chan dia tidak bermaksud menghinamu, oh ya perkenalkan dia adik kembarku Yuki Kizuki!" ucap Akira sambil kembali tersenyum.

"adik yang lebih dewasa dari pada kakaknya!"ucap Kizuki lagi dan itu sukses membuat Akira merasa dijatuhkan dari langit.

"e..to.. dari pada itu, kita lanjutkan saja berdiskusinya, kita diberi waktu untuk berdiskusi kan? Bukannya untuk mengobrol!" ucap Tsuna.

"souka, kau benar juga, jadi apa yang harus kita buat untuk tugas itu?" Tanya Akira dan mereka pun melanjutkan diskusi yang sebenarnya belum pernah dimulai sebelumnya.

* * *

(kelas 2-A bel pulang sekolah)

"ah, senangnya akhirnya bisa pulang juga!" ucap Tsuna sambil meregangkan tangannya ke udara.

"yo, Tsuna! Kau kelihatan lelah" ucap Yamamoto yang sudah berada disamping Tsuna.

"juudaime, kemana saja kau saat makan siang? Aku berusaha mencarimu!" ucap Gokudera dengan wajah khawatir karana judaimenya tidak ikut dengan mereka untuk makan siang di atas atap.

"yah, bagaimana menjelaskannya ya, Akira-san dan Kizuki-san mengajakku untuk makan siang sambil berdiskusi tentang tugas kami jadi aku tidak bisa menolaknya, maaf sudah membuat kalian khawatir!" ucap Tsuna sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal mencoba mengingat bagaimana Kizuki menyeretnya saat dua guardiannya tidak bersamanya.

"Akira-san itu, apakah Yuki Akira?" yanya Yamamoto.

"yah, begitulah, dia bilang untuk memanggilnya begitu agar tidak tertukar dengan nama adiknya," ucap Tsuna kemudian, jika Tsuna memanggil dengan nama keluarga Yuki bisa-bisa kedua saudara itu akan menoleh dan akan kebingungan saat diajak bicara.

"juudaime memanggilnya dengan nama depannya!" ucap Gokudera menangis di tempat. Dia yang sudah dari dulu bersama dengan Tsuna hanya dipanggil Gokudera-kun bukannya hayato, sedangkan Akira dan Kizuki yang baru dekat dengannya hari ini karna tugas langsung dipanggil nama depannya.

"Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna mencoba memanggil penjaga badainya yang jiwanya sudah melayang entah kemana karna syok.

"juudaime!" teriak Gokudera sambil menggenggam kedua pundak Tsuna "mulai sekarang silahkan anda panggil saya hayato!" ucapnya yang langsung membuat Tsuna sweetdrop di tempat. "kalau anda memanggil si kembar itu dengan nama depan maka saya yang merupakan tangan kanan anda harus mendapatkan perlakuan yang sama!".

"Gokudera-kun! aku tidak begitu mengerti maksudmu!" ucap Tsuna dengan bingung.

"kalau mereka bisa dipanggil juudaime dengan nama depan kenapa aku tidak?" ucapnya ngambek.

"baiklah kalau begitu, tapi kau juga harus memanggilku Tsuna! Lupakan julukan juudaime, bagaimana?" tantang Tsuna. Baginya ini sebuah kesempatan agar dia berhenti memanggilnya juudaime karna cepat atau lambat orang akan menyadari bahwa dia adalah seorang boss mafia dengan dipanggil begitu.

"a..aku tidak bisa melakukannya juudaime!" ucapnya dengan terbata-bata.

"kalau begitu aku juga tidak bisa!" ucap Tsuna santai sambil kembali memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas sedangkan Gokudera sudah menangis lagi. Bagaimanapun juga dia tidak bisa membantah kata-kata bossnya.

"jadi alasan kau terlihat lelah karna kau berdiskusi secara terus menerus?" Tanya Yamamoto yang dari tadi hanya diabaikan oleh kedua orang temannya, dan dibalas anggukan oleh Tsuna.

"membuat juudaime sampai selelah ini, keterlaluan sekali mereka!" geram Gokudera yang sudah pulih dari syoknya sambil menarik beberapa dinamitnya. Yah kalau menurut Tsuna menjadi bos mafia dan bertarung selama ini 100 kali lebih melelahkan dari pada berdiskusi. Dalam berlatih menjadi boss mafia fisiknya yang kelelahan namun dengan berdiskusi maka mentalnya yang terasa lelah.

"ma, ma, Gokudera, itu urusan kelompok mereka kan, jadi Tsuna, apa kalian sudah memutuskan tugas kalian?" Tanya Yamamoto.

"kami masih belum menemukan ide yang cocok, bagaimana dengan kelompokmu, Yamamoto?" Tanya balik Tsuna.

"yah, kau tau sendirikan, kami bahkan belum berdiskusi sama sekali, karna Gokudera yang selalu saja ingin pergi ke tempatmu saat melihat kau dibentak oleh Yukizu!" ucap Yamamoto.

"eh, Yukizu itu siapa?" Tanya Tsuna merasa tidak mengenal seseorang yang bernama Yukizu.

"Yuki Kizuki, Yukira sudah mengatakan untuk memanggil dia dan adiknya Yukira dan Yukizu di awal kelas bukan?" ucap Yamamoto masih tersenyum.

'Yamamoto, itu lebih akrab dari pada memanggil nama depan' ucap Tsuna dalam hatinya.

"ah, jadi kelompokmu juga tidak ada perkembangan?" Tanya Tsuna.

"yep, begitulah, secara teknis lebih parah dari kelompokmu!" dan apa yang dikatakan Yamamoto itu memang benar, begitulah apa yang dipikirkan oleh Tsuna saat itu.

"juudaime, ayo kita pulang bersama," tawar Gokudera dengan semangat berharap agar hal ini tidak diungkit-ungkit lagi agar bossnya yang sudah lelah tidak bertambah lelah.

"ide bagus Gokudera, bagaimana kalau kalian mampir untuk makan sushi di rumahku?" ajak Yamamoto "itu mungkin bisa membuatmu lebih baik! Ohya dimana adik itu? Aku belum melihatnya seharian ini" lanjutnya.

"eh, adik itu maksudnya Reborn? Dia sedang pergi ke italia dan baru pulang besok atau lusa, dan soal ajakanmu tadi gomene, aku kira aku harus menolaknya karena pulang sekolah ini aku ada janji dengan Akira-san dan juga Kizuki-san, kalau aku akan berdiskusi lagi bersama mereka!" ucap Tsuna.

"berdiskusi lagi? Bukannya tugasnya untuk 2 minggu lagi? Kenapa kau buru-buru sekali?" Tanya Yamamoto yang lebih penasaran karena kelompok Tsuna seakan-akan sangat terburu-buru untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya dari pada mencari Reborn yang merupakan pertanyaan pertamanya.

"Kizuki-san tidak suka pekerjaan yang menumpuk, dia bilang itu hanya akan menjadi beban, karna itu dia ingin segera menyelesaikan tugasnya secepat mungkin!" ucap Tsuna menjelaskan keadaannya berkelompok dengan seorang yang sangat rajin.

"Tsu-chan, kau masih disini?" ucap seseorang menggeser pintu kelas.

"ah, Akira-san!" ucap Tsuna menyapa anggota kelompoknya.

"ternyata benar kau disini! Ayo kita segera berangkat, kalau kau tidak segera berangkat aku bisa jadi target kekesalannya kizu!" ucap Akira mengajak Tsuna untuk berangkat ke rumahnya.

"ah, baiklah aku akan segera ke sana!" ucap Tsuna segera membereskan bukunya yang masih ada di atas meja.

"ternyata kau masih disini ya, Sawada? Dan Akira kenapa kau hanya berdiri disini bukannya menyeret Sawada?" ucap Kizuki dari balik Akira.

"eh, kizu, sejak kapan kau ada disini?".

"kau tidak segera kembali dengan membawa Sawada, jadi aku ingin memastikan sendiri keadaannya! Dasar kau maupun Sawada tidak ada bedanya" ucap Kizuki ketus, Akira hanya membelahakkan matanya takut kalau adiknya itu akan mengomelinya lagi.

"eh, gomene, aku hanya sedikit lelah, aku akan segera ke sana!" ucap Tsuna sambil berdiri dan bersiap keluar kelas.

"tidak heran kau di panggil dame-Tsuna jika kau selambat itu, paling tidak kau harus berusaha sedikit lebih keras untuk menghilangkan panggilan itu" ucapnya yang membuat seseorang marah, anehnya yang marah bukanlah orang yang bersangkutan yaitu Tsuna melainkan Gokudera yang sudah siap dengan dinamit di kedua tangannya.

"teme.. kau berani menghina juudaime seperti itu? Aku sebagai tangan kanannya tidak akan mengampunimu" ucapnya sambil bersiap melempar dinamit ke arah Akira dan Kizuki.

"matte.. Gokudera-kun, turunkan dinamitmu, kau tidak mau berurusan dengan hibari-san kan apabila kau menghancurkan sekolah kesayangannya?" ucap Tsuna berusaha menenangkan Gokudera.

"ha..ha..ha.. itu bisa menjadi masalah besar kalau sampai harus berhadapan dengan hibari" ucap Yamamoto sambil tertawa.

"hmm.. juudaime?" ucap Kizuki menunjukkan raut wajah penasaran, wajar kalau ia tidak tahu tempat duduk Akira dan Kizuki cukup jauh dengan tempat duduk Tsuna dan yang lainnya jadi mereka tidak pernah tahu kalau Gokudera memanggil Tsuna dengan sebutan juudaime.

"oh, iya tadi aku juga mendengar kau memanggil Tsu-chan dengan sebutan itu, dan kudengar kau selalu melakukannya!" ucap Akira yang juga menunjukkan wajah penasaran.

'gawat, apa yang harus kulakukan?' Tanya Tsuna dalam hati, disaat seperti ini dia berharap Akira dan Kizuki seperti Yamamoto yang sangat mudah ditipu. Dia pun mencoba keberuntungannya dengan menggunakan alasan Yamamoto bergabung dengan mereka yaitu dari permainan mafia-mafiaan.

"e..to.. itu hanya sebuah panggilan yang di berikan Gokudera-kun padaku saat kami bermain mafia-mafiaan dan jadinya dia kebiasaan memanggil begitu!" ucap Tsuna berusaha mencari alasan yang serupa dengan alasan yang pernah dipakai Reborn untuk menipu Yamamoto di masa lalu.

"oh, jadi kau berperan sebagai bos mafia ke-sepuluh?" Tanya Akira, Tsuna hanya mengangguk.

"hei, kita disini untuk melanjutkan diskusi tugas, bukan diskusi permainan anak kecil!" ucap Kizuki yang sepertinya bisa menerima alasan tersebut dan langsung melanjutkan topik utama mereka "Akira kalau kau tidak segera mengajak Sawada ke rumah, kupastikan kau tidak bisa tidur malam ini!" ancam Kizuki dan dia langsung bergerak meninggalkan ruang kelas. Akira yang masih mematung mendengar ancaman adiknya.

"nah, kau dengar kan Tsu-chan? Kalau kau tidak mengikutiku aku akan dibunuhnya!" ucap Akira dengan nada meminta agar Tsuna mau mengikutinya.

'baru kali ini aku melihat ada kakak yang ketakutan saat diancam adiknya!" ucap Tsuna, Gokudera dan Yamamoto bersamaan dalam hati mereka.

"baiklah kalau begitu, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa besok di sekolah!" ucap Tsuna berpamitan dengan ke-dua sahabatnya sebelum akhirnya pergi mengikuti Akira yang sudah berjalan di lorong duluan.

"apa boleh buat, makan-makannya kita tunda dulu saja, bagaimana? Tidak mungkin kan kami makan tanpamu!" ucap Yamamoto sedikit kecewa.

"tentu saja kita tidak akan meninggalkan juudaime, itu pasti!" ucap Gokudera sambil melambai pada sang decimo yang sudah menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

"nah sebaiknya kita juga pulang!" ucap Yamamoto lalu segera keluar kelas dan meninggalkan Gokudera sendirian di dalam kelas.

* * *

Maaf kalau ada salah kata dalam penulisan EYD karna saya autor baru yang payah dalam EYD.

Mohon di review agar saya tahu letak kesalahan saya dan bisa memperbaikinya


	2. Azura Ring

**(italia, markas vongola)**

Reborn datang ke italia atas panggilan dari vongola Nono, dia dipanggil atas suatu alasan yang katanya berkaitan dengan murid kesayangannya vongola Decimo. Reborn sudah berada di depan sebuah pintu besar, seorang pelayan yang mengantarkannya ke pintu itu pun membuka pintu dan membungkuk member hormat pada orang yang ada di balik pintu tersebut.

"vongola Nono-sama, Reborn-sama sudah datang!" ucap pelayan itu lalu segera keluar dan menutup pintu, membiarkan Reborn dan seorang berada dalam ruangan itu.

"Nono, kau memanggilku kesini kan? Ada apa? Apa ada sesuatu yang gawat terjadi?" tanya Reborn langsung ke pokok permasalahan.

"seperti biasa kau langsung bicara ke intinya!" seorang kakek yang usianya terbilang cukup tua sedang duduk di sebuah kursi yang di depannya ada sebuah meja dengan setumpuk kertas di atasnya, sepertinya ini adalah ruang kerja kakek yang bergelar vongola Nono itu dan dia baru saja selesai memeriksa laporan dari keluarga aliansi.

"cepat katakan saja! Kalau memang ada sesuatu yang buruk, aku tak bisa berlama-lama disini!" ucap Reborn sambil melompat ke atas meja kerja sang vongola Nono agar dia bia melihat dengan jelas ekspresi yang dikeluarkan oleh sang boss.

"tidak ada masalah yang terjadi, tapi kurasa ini adalah saatnya kalian mengetahuinya!" ucap Nono sambil memperlihatkan sebuah foto dari meja kerjanya, dan disana terdapat dua buah cincin berwarna perak yang mirip dengan vongola ring, bentuknya mirip dengan kelopak sakura, berbeda dengan vongola ring yang berbentuk perisai.

"ini apa? kelihatannya mirip dengan vongola ring, tapi bentuknya bukan salah satu dari mereka"ucap Reborn menampilkan ketertarikannya pada cincin itu.

"ini memang bukan vongola ring seperti yang dimiliki Tsunayoshi-kun dan guardiannya, tapi cincin ini masih bagian dari vongola ring ini adalah azura ring,!" jelas Nono.

"azura . . . ring?" ucap Reborn.

"sebenarnya jumlah guardian vongola bukan 6, tapi ada delapan! Dan dua diantaranya memakai vongola ring ini atau kau bisa menyebutnya azura ring agar lebih mudah" ucap Nono yang sontak membuat Reborn terkejut.

"apa? Tapi aku tidak pernah mendengarnya? Bukankah api elemen langit hanya ada 7? Apa mungkin ada api elemen langit yang masih belum kuketahui?".

"tentu saja bukan, dua cincin ini adalah cincin dengan sifat api langit, tapi api langit yang di hasilkan berbeda dengan api harapan langit yang dihasilkan ozora vongola ring! Api langitnya merupakan api keharmonisan untuk menjaga keseimbangan para penjaga juga menjadi angkasa yang selalu menyelimuti sang langit" ucap Nono yang semakin membuat Reborn tidak mengerti.

"angkasa yang menyelimuti langit?" Reborn mengulang perkataan Nono.

"salah satu cincin ini adalah cincin bintang, menggambarkan bintang yang sangat terang dan selalu bertabur di langit setiap malam menjadikannya selalu ada untuk langit dalam mengatasi setiap keadaan, mengabarkan keadaan boss pada keluarga yang sedang resah sehingga family tidak perlu kuatir akan keadaan bossnya menggunakan rasi bintangnya yang indah" menunjuk pada cincin berbentuk kelopak sakura yang terdapat gambar bintang di tengahnya.

"dan ini adalah cincin galaksi, sebuah ruang yang sangat luas tempat segala material berkumpul. Dia menjadi pengamat atas seluruh kejadian yang ada dan selalu memiliki solusi yang adil dalam memecahkan masalah " sambil menunjuk cincin yang satu lagi yang terdiri atas beberapa lingkaran yang ditumpuk dari besar hingga ketengah makin kecil, mirip seperti bentuk galaksi.

"itu karakteristik cincin tersebut?" tanya Reborn yang dijawab dengan anggukan "lalu kenapa kau menunjukkan fotonya? dimana cincinnya?" tanyanya lagi.

"cincin itu dibawa oleh penjaganya! Mereka tidak ada disini".

" Lalu dimana dua penjaga ini?".

"mereka ada di namimori, aku ingin kau mencari mereka!".

"kenapa harus aku? Bukankah vongola bisa mencarinya sendiri?".

"itu karna ada sedikit masalah antara mereka dan vongola yang tak bisa kukatakan sekarang!".

"jadi mereka tahu tentang mafia dan vongola?".

Nono menjelaskan bahwa mereka memiliki koneksi dengan vongola di masa lalu tapi karna sebuah insiden mereka jadi membenci vongola. Misi yang diberikan oleh Nono kali ini adalah untuk menemukan kedua penjaga tersebut dan memintanya untuk kembali ke vongola. Tentu saja dia tidak menceritakan insiden apa itu. Nono bilang Reborn akan tahu pada saatnya nanti.

(merekapun berdiskusi cukup lama sampai mereka menemukan kesimpulan)

"hmm, baiklah kalau begitu aku undur diri!" ucap Reborn membungkukan badannya sambil meloncat dari atas meja lalu berjalan keluar pintu.

"kuserahkah padamu, Reborn! Hanya kau yang bisa melakukan misi ini!" gumam Nono yang entah di dengar Reborn atau tidak.

* * *

 **(namimori, kediaman yuki)**

"baiklah kita sudah sampai Tsu-chan!" ucap Akira masih ceria, dia tidak menyadari aura hitam yang keluar dari tubuh adiknya selama dia bercerita panjang lebar dengan Tsuna di perjalanan tadi.

"Akira, kalau kau sudah selesai bercerita hal tak penting, lebih baik kalian segera mengobrol tentang penyelesaian tugas kita" ucap Kizuki sambil membuka pintu. "tadaima.." ucapnya lalu melepas sepatu .

"o..ojamasimasu!" ucap Tsuna canggung sambil masuk kedalam ruangan itu lalu mengikuti langkah Akira dan Kizuki untuk melepas alas kaki mereka, bingung karna tidak ada jawaban Tsuna pun menoleh ke dalam lorong yang terlihat gelap sebelum Akira bangkit untuk menyalakan saklar lampu.

"tak apa-apa Tsu-chan! Di rumah ini hanya ada aku dan Kizuki!" ucap Akira sambil mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Tsuna berdiri.

"eh.. tapi bukannya Kizuki-san tadi baru saja mengatakan 'tadaima'?" ucap Tsuna kebingungan.

"itu hanya ungkapan untuk menghapus kerinduan kami dengan orang tua kami, kau mungkin tidak tahu, tapi orang tua kami meninggal setengah tahun yang lalu karna kecelakaan, jadi kami bertahan dengan uang sisa peninggalan mereka dan juga pekerjaan kami!" jelas Akira dengan wajah agak sedih.

"eh, kalian bekerja?" tanya Tsuna tak percaya.

"aku bekerja di sebuah lembaga bimbingan belajar untuk SD di namimori, dan Kizuki menjadi seorang chef di sebuah restoran!" ucap Akira sambil berusaha tersenyum.

"eh, memangnya bisa anak SMP menjadi guru bimbel dan seorang chef?" tanya Tsuna.

"karna kemampuan kami hebat jadi kami diakui, yah meskipun harus secara ilegal sih".

"memangnya kenapa?" tanya Tsuna dengan polosnya.

"Tsu-chan!" Akira tertawa kecil melihat tingkah temannya yang baru saja membuat pernyataan dan detik berikutnya membuat pertanyaan yang menentang pernyataannya. "Seperti yang kau bilang tadi, mana mungkin anak SMP seperti kami diizinkan untuk bekerja!" Akira kembali tersenyum kecil. "tapi karna kebetulan pemilik tempat kami bekerja adalah teman baik orang tuaku dan mereka juga mengerti keadaan kami, jadi kami diizinkan untuk bekerja sementara waktu di tempat itu!" jelas Akira.

"pasti berat bukan? harus sekolah dan membiayai hidup sendiri?" tanya Tsuna dengan tampang lesu.

"ya, pastinya! Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kalau kami tak bekerja maka kami tak akan bisa hidup kan?" tanyanya dengan nada yang menyakitkan.

Tsuna pun merasa bersalah karna telah mengungkit luka masa lalu Akira hanya bisa menunduk "gomene, Akira-san! Aku tidak tahu tentang itu" ucap Tsuna sambil membungkukan badan.

"ayolah Tsu-chan ada apa dengan mu? Kau tidak usah meminta maaf atas kesalahan yang tidak kau perbuat! Ayolah, Kizuki akan mengomel lagi kalau kau terus seperti ini!" ucap Akira, Tsuna pun mengangkat kepalanya dan berjalan mengikuti Akira yang sudah ada di depannya untuk menuju ke ruang tengah.

* * *

 **(dalam sebuah pesawat)**

Reborn masih terdiam tidak percaya mengingat pertemuannya dengan Nono tadi sore, dan saat ini dia sedang dalam pesawat untuk terbang menuju jepang, dia tidak ingin hal yang buruk terjadi kepada murid kesayangannya selama ia tidak ada apalagi tadi Nono sudah mengatakan bahwa nyawa Tsuna sedang diincar.

 _/flashback on\_

"dengan pergerakan saat ini, mungkinkah ada sesuatu yang sedang mengancam Tsuna?" tanya Reborn lagi.

"anggota kami yang sedang menyergap markas musuh dua hari lalu menemukan bahwa markas tersebut telah kosong, tapi ada sedikit catatan yang tersisa, itu adalah rencana pembunuhan vongola Decimo!".

"maksudmu, nyawa Tsuna sedang diincar?".

"itu benar,karna itu aku ingin para penjaga ada di dekatnya setiap waktu agar Tsunayoshi-kun terlindungi!".

 _\flashback off/_

Tapi mau percaya ataupun tidak sekarang dia harus menyelesaikan misinya, yaitu mencari keberadaan penjaga azura ring di kota namimori. Dia harus menemukan mereka berdua untuk mengumpulkan penjaga dan melindungi Tsuna.

* * *

 **(kota namimori, malam hari)**

"hoamn!"Tsuna menguap ditengah jalan pulang, diskusi dengan anak kembar tadi begitu melelahkan untuknya, dia ingin segera pulang untuk makan malam dan tidur, perutnya sudah keroncongan dari tadi.

"tak kusangka Kizuki-san bisa sekejam itu!" ucap Tsuna bergumam sendiri, ya untungnya diskusi mereka mencapai kesepakatan, mereka akan membuat miniatur kincir air, itu adalah satu-satunya ide yang Tsuna dapatkan setelah dibentak berkali-kali oleh Kizuki.

Tsuna pun sampai di depan rumahnya dengan selamat,dia bersyukur setidaknya kali ini dia tidak bertemu dengan hal aneh apapun, "tadaima!" ucap Tsuna pelan dia hampir kehilangan seluruh energinya.

"okaeri Tsu-kun, hari ini kau pulang malam sekali?" ucap sawada Nana ibu dari vongola Decimo.

"aku baru saja dari rumah temanku, ka-san apa makan malamnya masih ada? Aku belum makan apapun dari tadi!" tanya Tsuna dengan lemas.

"masih ada sisa makan malam, berterima kasihlah pada Lambo-kun yang menyisakannya untukmu!" ucap Nana sambil melangkah menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam.

"eh, Lambo menyisahkan makanan untukku?" tanya Tsuna tak percaya, bovino Lambo, seorang hitman dari keluarga bovino yang sangat ingin membunuh Reborn, dan juga penjaga petir vongola Decimo, dia adalah anak umur 5 tahun dengan keaktifan -lebih bisa dibilang kenakalan- di atas rata-rata.

"ibu membuat terlalu banyak makanan, dan Lambo-kun kekenyangan jadi dia menyisahkan makanannya!" jelas Nana.

'heh, Lambo bisa kekenyangan? Lelucon dari mana itu?' tanya Tsuna dalam hati. Seingatnya, Lambo tidak pernah mengaku kenyang setelah makan bahkan sampai belasan piring.

"Lambo-kun langsung tertidur begitu memakan kue penutup buatan Bianchi" ucap Nana lagi yang disambut Tsuna yang tersedak saat hendak minum air putih.

"ka-san dia bukan tidur karna kenyang, tapi pingsan karna keracunan!" ucap Tsuna dengan nada menghawatirkan Lambo.

"Tsu-kun kau bisa kecilkan suaramu? Lambo-kun dan yang lainnya sedang tidur, jangan sampai membangunkan mereka!".

"ha..hai!" ucap Tsuna yang langsung duduk di meja makan dan menikmati makan malamnya, dia terlalu lelah untuh berkomentar lebih lanjut. Kalau Lambo keracunan lalu apa urusannya dengannya? Masih untung bukan dia yang dipaksa makan poison cooking Bianchi.

"Tsu-kun, kalau kau sudah selesai tolong cuci piringnya dan segera tidur!" ucap Nana dari arah kamar, yang dibalas jawaban ya dari sang putra kesayangan.

* * *

Reborn sampai di depan rumah Tsuna, dia terlalu lelah untuk berpikir lebih lanjut tentang misinya dia pun membuka pintu rumah dan melihat Tsuna yang bergerak ke arah lantai dua.

"re..Reborn? kenapa kau ada disini? Bukankah seharusnya kau masih di italia?" tanya Tsuna.

"diskusi dengan Nono sudah selesai, jadi aku putuskan untuk segera pulang dan melatihmu!".

"apakah itu yang kau pikirkan saat bertemu muridmu setelah perjalanan jauh?".

"entahlah, ngomong-ngomong jarang sekali aku melihatmu belum tidur selarut ini?" tanya Reborn.

"aku baru saja pulang dari mengerjakan tugas kelompok di rumah teman" jawab Tsuna.

Teman? Reborn baru ingat sesuatu yang penting mengenai misinya.

"ne, Tsuna? Apa di kelasmu ada seseorang yang bernama azu atau airent?"tanya Reborn.

"he, apa? Azu dan airent? seingatku tidak ada yang bernama seperti itu, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Tsuna penasaran.

'cih, jadi tak ada petunjuk, berarti satu-satunya cara adalah dengan mengunjungi panti asuhan tersebut' ucap Reborn dalam hati.

 _/flashback on\_

"baiklah, aku mengerti, tapi..." ucap Reborn berpikir sejenak "siapa nama anak yang menjadi penjaga azura ring?" tanya Reborn dan kata-kata itu sukses membuat Nono hampir terjungkal dari kursinya, benar saja sudah hampir 3 jam mereka berdiskusi di ruangan ini tapi Nono tidak menyebutkan nama anak yang menjadi tujuan Reborn untuk meluruskan masalah ini "kau pasti tahu namanya kan?".

"namanya azu dan airent, mereka dulu tinggal di panti asuhan di kota namimori!".

"berarti di jepang?".

"benar sekali, dan sekarang aku dengar mereka juga sekolah di smp namimori, mereka seumuran dengan Tsunayoshi-kun, jadi ada kemungkinan mereka ada di kelas yang sama".

 _\flashback off/_

Reborn sendiri juga tidak tahu bagaimana cara mencari dua anak ini.

"ne, Reborn, katakanlah, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau menanyakan nama itu padaku?".

"sudahlah dame-Tsuna, sebaiknya kau tidur, besok pagi kita akan mulai latihan mengelilingi kota namimori!" perintah Reborn dengan kejamnya, dia tak mau misinya itu diketahui oleh Tsuna.

"hieee! Apa-apaan itu? Kau baru pulang dari italia dan langsung memberiku latihan neraka?" tanya Tsuna.

"jangan banyak alasan, sekarang cepat tidur atau kau mau kutidurkan?" tanya Reborn sambil mengubah leon menjadi palu seberat 10 ton, Tsuna tau apa maksud Reborn dari ditidurkan, tentu saja ia tak mau kepalanya terkena hantaman palu berat itu.

"baik-baik aku tak akan tanya lagi, dan aku akan tidur, jadi bisa kau kembalikan leon ke bentuk semula?" tanya Tsuna dengan wajah sedikit pucat karna ketakutan.

"baiklah, kali ini kau ku izinkan untuk tidur dengan keinginanmu sendiri" ucap Reborn dan Tsuna langsung berlari menuju kamarnya Reborn hanya tersenyum kecil melihat Tsuna, mengetahui bahwa Tsuna baik-baik saja selama dia tidak ada sudah sangat membuatnya lega karna bagaimanapun Tsuna adalah tanggung jawab Reborn yang artinya segala sesuatu yang terjadi pada Tsuna juga merupakan tanggung jawab Reborn.

* * *

 **(rumah sawada, pagi hari)**

Tsuna berjalan malas kearah meja makan, sesekali dia menguap karna masih mengantuk.

"ohaiyo Tsu-kun!" sapa Nana.

Tsuna menarik sebuah kursi di ujung dan bersiap untuk sarapan, dia dapat melihat Lambo, I-pin, Fuuta dan Bianchi juga duduk mengitari meja makan, sampai saat ia melihat kearah sebuah kursi yang masih kosong, kursi itu harusnya di duduki oleh tutornya Reborn.

"dimana Reborn?" ucap Tsuna menanyakan keberadaan tutor dengan jas hitamnya yang selalu memberikannya pelatihan dari neraka.

"Reborn pergi pagi-pagi sekali! Dia bilang untuk menyampaikan pesan padamu kalau jadwal pagi ini akan dilaksanakan sore nanti!" ucap Bianchi yang membuat Tsuna sweetdrop. Dia hanya membalas ucapan Bianchi dengan tertawa.

"Tsu-kun, kalau kau tidak cepat, kau bisa terlambat!" ucap Nana mengingatkan Tsuna.

Tsunapun makan dengan terburu-buru dan langsung berpamitan pada semua orang di ruang makan, diapun segera memakai sepatunya dan keluar dari rumah. Di depan rumah tampak Gokudera dan Yamamoto seperti biasa berdiri di depan pintu rumah Tsuna menunggu sang Decimo untuk berangkat sekolah bersama mereka.

"ohaiyo, gokuddera-kun, Yamamoto!" sapa Tsuna pada mereka berdua.

"ohaiyo juudaime!" jawab Gokudera dengan penuh semangat sementara Tsuna menutup pagar rumahnya. Yamamoto menggantungkan tangannya di salah satu bahu Tsuna sambil menunjukan senyum lebar seperti biasanya.

"ohaiyo Tsuna! Kau terlihat lebih baikan daripada kemarin!" ucap Yamamoto masih dengan cengiran khasnya lalu mereka berjalan bersama menuju SMP Namimori sebelum Yamamoto sadar dan menoleh kanan kiri seperti hendak mencari sesuatu "oi Tsuna, mana anak kecil yang biasa bersamamu?" tanya Yamamoto setelah tidak berhasil menemukan sesuatu yang ia cari.

"maksudmu Reborn?" tanya Tsuna balik yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Yamamoto.

"bukannya Reborn-san masih di italia? Kemungkinan dia baru bisa pulang nanti atau besok! Bukankah kau sudah dengar itu kemarin dari juudaime?" jawab Gokudera yang sedikit emosi karna Yamamoto tampak sok akrab dengan juudaime- _nya._

"aku tahu itu, tapi tadi pagi aku melihat dia sedang menuju ke suatu tempat, tapi saat aku mau memanggilnya dia sudah hilang dari pandanganku!" ucap Yamamoto menjelaskan.

"bukankah kau hanya salah lihat?"ucap Gokudera dengan nada meremehkan,"benarkan juudaime?" Gokudera merasa Tsuna akan mengatakan hal yang sama, jadi dia bisa memiliki alasan untuk menjauhkannya dari Tsuna namun,

"benarkah Yamamoto? Dimana kau melihatnya?" tanya Tsuna dengan nada penasaran yang membuat Gokudera sweatdrop.

"juudaime anda mempercayai kata-kata Yamamoto? Bukankah Reborn-san masih berada di italia?" tanya Gokudera.

"sebenarnya Gokudera-kun, Reborn sudah pulang sejak kemarin malam, dan dia sudah pergi pagi-pagi sekali karna katanya dia punya urusan yang harus diselesaikan!" jelas Tsuna.

"tadi anak itu sempat melewati depan rumahku dan berbelok, kalau tidak salah di ujung belokan itu terdapat panti asuhan namimori" jelas Yamamoto.

"hah? Panti asuhan? Untuk apa Reborn-san sampai mengunjungi tempat seperti itu?" tanya Gokudera.

"Yamamoto apa kau yakin?" tanya Tsuna sebelum mendapat anggukan dari Yamamoto sebagai jawaban.

"kalian semua, awas!" teriak seseorang pada Tsuna.

"eh?" Tsuna yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya diam saat melihat sebuah potongan kayu terbang kearahnya, kayu itu terbang dengan sangat cepat sampai super instuisi dan gerak refleks Tsuna terlambat untuk mengelak dari anak panah itu.

"Tsuna/juudaime!" teriak Yamamoto dan Gokudera yang menyadari Tsuna dalam bahaya.

Tak lama kemudian terrdengar sebuah teriakan 'hieeee' yang berasal dari Tsuna yang tak bisa menghindar.

* * *

hallo minna-san! maaf kalau bahasa yang saya pakai terlalu kaku. habisnya saya belum terbiasa mengarang cerita.

saya harap kalian mereview cerita saya yang _"aneh"_

makasih banyak buat **Hikage Natsuhimiko** yang sudah meluangkan waktunya buat mereview cerita gk jelas saya.

(yah, walaupun kecewa sih cuma satu yang mereview) kalau soal yuki bersaudara terlibat sama mafia atau enggak itu akan dibahas di chapter-chapter selanjutnya

pokoknya makasih banyak buat siapa saja yang sudah mau membaca fic pertama saya di fandom KHR


	3. panti asuhan namimori

_"_ _Tsuna/juudaime!" teriak Yamamoto dan Gokudera yang menyadari Tsuna dalam bahaya._

 _Tak lama kemudian terrdengar sebuah teriakan 'hieeee' yang berasal dari Tsuna yang tak bisa menghindar._

* * *

Sebuah kayu terbang ke arah tsuna yang tak sempat menghindar. Dia hanya bisa menutup matanya dan bersiap untuk merasakan sakit. Namun sampai beberapa saat dia tak merasakan apa-apa, saat tsuna membuka matanya dia melihat kayu yang terbelah menjadi dua dan yamamoto yang memegang shigure kintoki yang sudah berubah menjadi pedang

"eeh?" tanya tsuna bingung setelah melihat kayu tadi terbelah, ternyata yamamoto memotong kayu itu dengan pedangnya. "arigattou, yamamoto!" ucap tsuna setelah mengerti keadaan dan berterima kasih karna yamamoto sudah menyelamatkan hidupnya

"eh, apa itu tadi?" yamamoto dengan bodohnya bertanya benda yang sudah ia potong menjadi dua tadi

"kau memotongnya tapi tak tahu apa yang kau potong?" ucap gokudera yang merasa kesal karna bukan dia yag menyelamatkan tsuna tadi

"habisnya kukira ada sesuatu yang membahayakan tsuna jadi aku secara refleks melindunginya karna aku adalah tangan kirinya!" jelas yamamoto masih dengan senyumannya

"teme... tangan kanan juudaime hanya aku dan aku seorang, kau itu bukan siapa-siapa! Jangan sok hanya karna kau menyelamatkan juudaime sekali! Harusnya aku sebagai tangan kanannya yang bertindak untuk melindungi juudaime!" ucap gokudera dengan marah

"sudahlah kalian berdua!" ucap tsuna berusaha untuk melerai dua sahabatnya

"tsu-chan kau tak apa?" tanya seseorang di depan mereka, dia juga adalah murid SMP Namimori terlihat dari seragamnya berlari ke arah tsuna dan yang lainnya

"yukira?" panggil yamamoto setelah meletakkan pedangnya yang sudah berubah menjadi pedang kayu kembali ke bungkusan biru di punggungnya

"akira-san! kenapa kau disini?" tanya tsuna penasaran saat melihat kayu berdiameter sekitar satu cm dengan ujung runcing yang diyakini sebagai anak panah yang sudah terbelah menjadi dua "e..to..., akira-san kau tahu benda ini?" tanya tsuna ragu-ragu

"cih, jadi meleset ya!" ucap seseorang mendekat kearah mereka dan mendapati seorang gadis berjalan kearah mereka sambil menggenggam sebuah busur di tangan kirinya

"e..to..., kizuki-chan?" akira menyapa saudara kembarnya yang kelihatannya kecewa dan hanya dibalas sebuah lirikan dari kizuki "kau tak berniat membunuh seseorang kan?"

"jadi kau yang melempar anak panah ini? Bagaimana kalau tadi itu sampai mengenai juudaime?" teriak gokudera

"kalau begitu mungkin sawada akan terluka atau kemungkinan terburuk adalah mati?" kizuki mengatakan itu dengan nada santai.

'dengan mudahnya dia menyebut kata mati' tsuna merinding. Sangat mudah baginya mengatakan kata mati, hal yang sangat tabu bagi kebanyakan orang

"hahaha... leluconmu sangat lucu yukizu! Jadi apa panah tadi plastik yang dibentuk menjadi kayu?" tanya yamamoto sambil melihat ke arah akira yang sedang memungut dua potongan kayu

"yamamoto, sebenarnya kau hampir benar" akira berdiri dan berjalan ke samping kizuki "masalahnya ini bukan plastik yang di bentuk kayu" akira sedikit merinding "tapi besi yang dibentuk kayu"

Tsuna merinding di tempatnya, bagaimana tidak? Besi itu ujungnya lancip dan dengan kecepatan besi itu meluncur ke arah tsuna, sudah dipastikan kalau dia akan terluka parah.

"kizuki!" akira berucap pada saudaranya yang dia rasa kelewat bercanda "jangan melakukan sesuatu yang gila! Kau bisa mencederai orang-orang dengan panah ini" akira menunjuk kearah potongan besi yang ia pegang

"itu memang niatku!" ucap kizuki yang membuat semua orang disana sweatdrop. "lagipula, aku hanya ingin mengetes seperti apa seorang sawada tsunayoshi yang berhasil mengalahkan mochida kensuke itu! Ternyata dia sama sekali orang yang tidak berguna sama seperti panggilannya dame-tsuna!" ucap kizuki dengan nada meremehkan

"apa katamu?" gokudera berdiri dan menarik kerah baju kizuki "berani sekali kau merendahkan juudaime seperti itu!"

"gokudera, kumohon lepaskan dia" ucap akira meminta kepada gokudera, dia sudah dalam keadaan setengah panik "kizuki hanya bercanda, candaannya memang tidak lucu tapi..."

"tentu saja ejekanku tadi serius, karna aku tak tertarik bekerja sama dengan seorang pecundang" ucapan kizuki membuat gokudera semakin mengeratkan cengkraman padanya "apa yang mau kau lakukan GOKUDERA HAYATO?" kizuki memberi penekanan pada nama orang di depannya

"kalau begitu bagaimana dengan pertandingan? Aku akan melawanmu!"tantang gokudera

"pertandingan ya? ya baiklah kurasa itu bukan ide yang buruk! Aku terima tantanganmu" ucap kizuki berpikir sejenak lalu menerima tantangan tersebut, "sebelum itu, bisa kau lepaskan aku?" kizuki menatap tajam orang yang ada di depannya dan secara refleks gokudera melepaskannya

"kizuki...!" akira berteriak pada saudara kembarnya karna kata-katanya sudah kelewatan

"tapi apa yang akan digunakan sebagai hadiah?"gokudera balas menajamkan matanya. Kizuki berfikir sejenak sebelum melanjutkan

"jika kau menang maka aku akan mengakui kemampuan sawada tsunayoshi dan aku akan melakukan semua tugasnya dalam waktu seminggu, tentu saja termasuk tugas kelompok yang kemarin juga akan kuselesaikan sendiri" ucapan kizuki sedikit membuat gokudera tertarik. "kalau kau adalah bawahan setianya maka kau akan sangat peduli pada keadaan bosmu, dia bisa melakukan hal lain yang lebih berarti seperti latihan yang akan menambah keterampilannya, bukankah sebagai tangan kanannya kau perlu melakukannya?" tawar kizuki yang membuat gokudera berbalik dan memasang pose berpikir

"benar juga, latihan juudaime adalah yang terpenting! Baiklah tapi satu lagi, jika aku menang maka kau harus berlutut di hadapan juudaime dan menarik segala ucapnmu itu" ucap gokudera

"baiklah, aku akan melakukannya" kizuki memasang sebuah seringaian kecil

"e..to gokudera-kun, kau tidak perlu melakukannya untukku,"ucap tsuna sedikit bingung 'reborn akan membunuhku kalau tahu tugasku akan diselesaikan orang lain'lanjutnya dalam hati walaupun sebenarnya dia juga sedikit senang sih.

"kedengarannya menarik, kenapa tidak kau terima saja gokudera" ucap seseorang yang bukan merupakan anggota mereka yang ada disitu, mereka mencari kearah seluruh penjuru namun tidak menemukan orang yang membuat suara tersebut. "disini!" ucap suara tersebut lalu detik berikutnya tsuna tersungkur ditanah karna tendangan seseorang. "chiaossu!" ucap orang tersebut yang ternyata seorang bayi yang memakai fedora hitam

"ba..bayi?" ucap akira terbata tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat. Seorang bayi berusia sekitar 5 tahun baru saja menendang seorang anak SMP "ada apa dengan bayi ini?" tanyanya entah pada siapa

"hei, reborn apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya tsuna marah setelah reborn menyingkir dari atasnya

"tsu-chan dia adikmu?" tanya akira

"aku adalah tentornya dan juga hitman nomor satu didunia" dan langsung dijawab oleh reborn, tsuna, gokudera dan yamamoto terlihat sweatdrop sementara akira dan kizuki kebingungan

"hpmm...!" kizuki terlihat sedikit tertawa yang membuat semua orang disana menatapnya "lihat betapa tidak bergunanya sawada tsunayoshi yang kalah dari seorang bayi yang mengaku sebagai tutornya. Bukankah itu sebuah lelucon?" ejek kizuki lagi

"yah, kalau saja kau tahu bahwa dia bukan bayi sembarangan" gumam tsuna dengan suara yang sangat kecil sampai tidak ada yang mendengar namun reaksi akira dan kizuki yang kebetulan paling dekat dengan tsuna –setelah reborn menendangnya- terlihat berbeda

"bukan bayi sembarangan? Apa maksudmu?" tanya akira

"eh, apa ada yang bilang begitu?" tanya yamamoto kebingungan karna dia tidak mendengar gumaman tsuna yang berada agak jauh darinya

"sawada bilang bahwa tutor bayinya bukanlah bayi biasa, benar bukan?" tanya kizuki memastikan

"juudaime, kau berkata seperti itu?" tanya gokudera

"e..yah, maksudku bukan begitu. Dia cukup kuat untuk bisa dibilang seorang bayi! Dia memiliki kemampuan yang bahkan tidak dimiliki manusia lainnya!" ucap tsuna sambil tertawa mencoba mencari alasan

"maksudmu dia anak yang pintar tidak terlihat seperti anak pada umumnya?" pertanyaan akira dijawab anggukan gugup dari tsuna

"atau dia seorang hitman yang dikutuk menjadi bayi? Barusan dia mengatakan kalau dia hitman kan?" teori kizuki membuat semua orang yang ada disana jadi bungkam, baik tsuna, gokudera ataupun yamamoto membatu ditempat. Mereka bertiga tidak ingin ada orang yang tahu kalau reborn adalah bayi yang dikutuk untuk menjaga trinisette, yah...meskipun kutukan itu sekarang sudah menghilang berkat bantuan tsuna dan yang lainnya

"kizuki, itu tidak mungkin! Khayalanmu terlalu tinggi! Tidak ada yang namanya kutukan di dunia ini" ucap akira tersenyum sambil menenangkan saudarinya

"souka! Jadi itu salah ya? tapi kenapa wajah kalian jadi pucat?" ucap kizuki menoleh kepada teman-teman sekelasnya yang wajahnya sedikit pucat dan mengeluarkan banyak keringat

"sudahlah, abaikan saja" reborn menarik topi fedoranya merasa ada yang salah dangan dua sosok didepannya yang ia yakini bukan orang sembarangan "jadi apa konsekuensi kalau gokudera kalah?" tanya reborn mengangkat fedoranya dan mengembalikan senyumnya

"sawada harus menyelesaikan tugas kelompok itu seorang diri! Namun kalau gokudera dan yamamoto ingin membantunya juga tidak mesalah asalkan tidak melenceng dari konsep yang kami berikan" tsuna yang sebelumnya menelan ludahnya memikirkan apa hukuman untuknya langsung kebingungan

"eh, hanya itu?" tsuna melongo mendengar ucapan kizuki yang sepertinya salah tertangkap oleh gendang telinganya

"benar hanya itu! Aku tak mau tugasku dikerjakan oleh orang lain! Apalagi oleh seorang dame sepertimu" kizuki melipat tangannya sebelum memasukkan busur tadi ke sebuah kotak yang ada di tangan kanannya dan meletakkannya di punggungnya "bagaimana gokudera hayato? Hukumannya tidak akan membuat boss mu menderita!" ucap kizuki menunjukkan seringainya

"tapi bukankah tidak adil? Keuntungan kita sangat banyak?" tanya yamamoto merasa ada yang salah dengan kesepakatan tersebut

"kalau hadiahnya tidak menarik kalian akan menolaknya kan?" akira melipat kedua tangannya ke belakang kepala.

'kau langsung sepakat setelah beberapa menit yang lalu menentang rencana ini?' sekali lagi tsuna sweatdrop di tempat

"baiklah kalau begitu, aku terima kesepakatannya!" ucap gokudera sambil bersalaman dengan kizuki tanda kesepakatan telah tercapai "kapan kita mulai pertandingannya?" tanya gokudera, sejenak akira dan kizuki nampak berfikir

"bagaimana kalau hari minggu ini? Kami punya sesuatu yang spesial di hari itu" akira mengajukan usulannya

"kedengarannya boleh juga" ucap gokudera mulai tertarik

"kalau begitu apa yang akan kita tandingkan?"

"ne, aku boleh ikut tidak?" tanya yamamoto menggaruk pipinya, dia dari tadi hanya dihiraukan oleh mereka semua yang hanya dibalas lirikan oleh kizuki dan gokudera "habisnya kalian akan melakukan game bukan? Aku juga teman tsuna, aku tak bisa membiarkan dia dihina seenaknya oleh kalian berdua" tatapan mata yamamoto menjadi tajam dan memancarkan aura membunuh yang kuat

"a..nu..! yamamoto-kun, kau bilang berdua tapi dari tadi aku hanya diam!"ucap akira membela dirinya, karna akan sangat merepotkan kalau dia juga harus masuk kedalam permainan konyol milik adik kembarnya

"baikalah, kalau begitu kizuki vs gokudera dan akira vs yamamoto akan diadakan dua hari lagi. Pertandingannya aku yang akan mengatur!" ucap reborn dengan seenaknya memberi aba-aba yangkemudian diprotes oleh tsuna dan akira

"chotto! Aku tidak bilang setuju dengan..."

"ide yang bagus! Yakyu-bakka, jangan sampai kau kalah oleh orang itu! Atau aku akan meledakkanmu" ucap gokudera memotong perkataan akira

"sudah kubilang bukan, aku tidak mau ikut pertandi..."

"tenang saja gokudera! Aku tak akan kalah demi tsuna" ucap yamamoto

"hei kalian dengar aku tidak si..."

"tapi kalau pesertanya dua orang bagaimana cara menentukan kemenangan?" tanya kizuki

"chotto minna!"akira berteriak karna kehilangan kesabarannya. Dari tadi perkataannya selalu saja dipotong "aku tidak mau ikutpertandingan ini! Jadi cukup kizuki dan gokudera saja yang bertarung! Mattaku, kalian ini kelompok yang sangat menyebalkan! Aku membayangkan bagaimana kalau kalian berkelompok dan melawan..."

"itu dia, berkelompok! Aku dan akira akan melawan kalian bertiga dan itu dihitung satu poin, bagaimana?" dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya akira harus memastikan bahwa tubuhnya tidak lebih panas dari api karna amarah.

Kizuki tidak memperdulikan perkataan saudaranya, dari tadi dia hanya melamun untuk memikirkan pertandingannya sampai akira berkata ' bagaimana kalau kalian berkelompok dan melawan..' karna itu dia mengira akira memberi saran. Padahal dia sedang marah

"tiga lawan dua? Apa itu adil?" tanya yamamoto

"tentu saja tak apa"

"tapi kalau begitu.."ucapan tsuna terputus oleh reborn

"baiklah kalau begitu jadi sudah diputuskan pertandingannya. aku akan jadi jurinya" ucap reborn lalu melompat ke pundak tsuna "tsuna aku punya hal penting yang perlu dibicarakan! Sepulang sekolah pergilah ke atap Namimorichuu bersama semua guardian, bilang pada chrome untuk meminta mukuro datang dan aku sudah meminta fuuta membawa lambo!" setelah mengatakannya dia langsung menghilang sebelum tsuna sempat menanyakan apapun.

* * *

(kota namimori, pagi hari)

Reborn berjalan di tengah kota dengan topi fedoranya yang tertunduk, dia sudah sampai di depan sebuah bangunan dengan plakat "panti asuhan namimori" di gerbangnya. Dia ragu apakah dia sebaiknya masuk atau tidak, karna dengan keadaan tubuhnya sekarang dia pasti akan dianggap seorang anak yang tersesat

/Flashback On\

"kau punya foto mereka?"

"aku punya foto mereka saat berumur 5 tahun. Ketika itu mereka masih tinggal di italia" nono lalu menunjukkan foto 2 anak berumur 5 tahun, yang satu laki-laki dengan rambut hitam pendek, dia menunjukkan senyumannya di foto tersebut, dan yang kedua seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam panjang bergelombang yang dibiarkan tergerai, dia sedang tersenyum tipis dalam foto tersebut

"ne.. kalau kau punya petunjuk sebanyak ini kenapa tidak kau cari mereka sendiri?"

"reborn..." nono menghela napas sejenak sebelum mulai melanjutkan "mereka selalu sangat pintar bersembunyi! Lima tahun yang lalu, kami pernah mendatangi panti asuhan tersebut, namun mereka tidak ada disana. Pengasuh panti bahkan bilang mereka tidak mengenal orang yang bernama azu dan airent"

"apa maksudnya itu?"

"mereka menyembunyikan keberadaan mereka dari kita vongola! Bahkan pengasuh pantipun juga ikut berperan jika ada orang mencurigakan datang kesana"

Reborn mengerti maksud perkataan nono. Panti asuhan itu menyembunyikan keberadaan azu dan airent, dan bersandiwara saat ada orang mencurigakan kesana dan menyebut nama tersebut. tapi ada kemungkinan mereka akan lengah jika berbicara dengan bayi dan tanpa sadar membongkar sandiwara mereka

"kenapa kau sangat terobsesi dengan anak ini? Kau bisa mencari orang lain untuk menjadi penjaga tsuna kan? Daripada mencari anak yang tidak diketahui keberadaannya?"

"ada alasannya reborn, namun aku tidak bisa memberitahumu sekarang" oke, ucapan nono membuat reborn kesal karna dari tadi dia terus merahasiakan segalanya.

"kau memberiku misi tapi merahasiakan bagian terpenting dariku! Apa kau tidak mempercayaiku lagi bahwa aku tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun?" reborn bertanya dengan nada marah

"ada sebuah janji yang mengikatku dengan seseorang! Aku tak bisa melanggarnya, tapi aku janji reborn. Aku akan memberitahumu saat sudah waktunya" ucap nono sambil menatap sedih reborn

"oke, aku tak akan bertanya lagi karna kelihatannya sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi apabila kau melanggar janjimu" reborn menyerah dengan keingintahuannya karna bagaimanapun dia tahu bahwa janji yang dibicarakan nono bukan hanya sekedar main-main

"arigattou reborn!"

\Flashback Off/

"ohaiyo, adik kecil" sebelum reborn selesai berpikir, sebuah suara anak perempuan terdengar di belakangnya "apa kau tersesat?" reborn membalikan badannya dan menemukan seorang anak perempuan berambut pendek berumur sekitar 15 tahun berdiri disana sambil membawa sebuah kantung yang berisi buah dan sayur. Kelihatannya dia baru saja kembali dari berbelanja

"one-chan, aku sedang mencari seseorang disini! Bisa tolong antarkan aku ke dalam? Aku ingin bicara di dalam" reborn dengan nada kekanakannya memohon kepada gadis tersebut

"tentu saja adik kecil, ayo masuk" gadis itu membuka gerbang dan masuk kedalam dan diikuti reborn di belakannya "siapa namamu adik kecil?" tanyanya

"reborn" reborn menjawab dengan cepat, seperti anak kecil yang cerdas

"hajimemashite reborn-chan! Namaku azu! Yoroshiku onegaishimasu" dan reborn langsung membelahakkan matanya mendengar nama itu

* * *

(panti asuhan namimori, dalam bangunan)

"azu, siapa anak ini?" seorang anak perempuan yang kira-kira umurnya sama dengan anak yang dia temui di depan gerbang tadi

"oh, sakura-san! Ini reborn-chan, dia bilang dia ingin bertemu dengan seseorang di panti asuhan ini" jelas azu

"dia masih bayi kan? Dimana orang tuanya?" tanya sakura pada azu

"aku diberi tugas untuk mencari anak yang ada di foto ini! Apa kalian tahu mereka?" reborn memberikan foto yang diberikan nono pada azu, dia tersentak kaget dengan foto itu. "namanya airent oni-chan! Apa nee-chan tachi pernah bertemu dengannya?"

"oh, ini airent ya?"tanya azu dengan sedikit ketakutan "lalu siapa gadis yang ada disampingnya ini?"

"itu azu onee-chan bukan? kalian mirip sih" reborn bertingkah kekanakan setelah melihat kemiripan orang yang ada di foto dengan gadis di depannya

"eh, jadi ini memang aku ya? ha..ha.." azu menjawab dengan sedikit kelabakan dan saat itulah reborn merasakan ada yang salah dengan gadis didepannya. Dari penampilan dan gaya bicaranya sepertinya nyaris tidak mungkin bila gadis seperti dia bisa terlibat dengan yang namanya mafia. Namun reborn menangkis pikiran itu setelah mengingat kembali bahwa orang seperti dino dan tsuna yang sangat ceroboh saja bisa menjadi boss.

"dari mana kau dapat foto ini?" tanya azu, sakura yang menyadari keganjilan tingkah temannya itu segera menghampiri azu dan menatap foto yang dipegang azu. Sakura mengambil foto yang dibawa azu dan menatapnya dalam diam

"yo, sakura! Azu! Kau sudah kemba..." ucap seseorang dari tangga lantai dua namun terputus setelah melihat mereka terdiam "kenapa kalian begitu? Ada apa sebenarnya dan..." orang itu berhenti sejenak saat menatap reborn "siapa anak itu?".

"namanya reborn-chan, dan katanya dia datang untuk menemui ku dan airent-kun" orang asing itu mematung ditempat. Reborn bisa merasakan bahwa ada semacam sandi rahasia yang diteriakkan oleh azu padanya namun dia sendiri juga tidak tahu apa artinya

"Aku hanya ingin mencari anak yang ada dalam foto, orang tuaku tak mengijinkanku kembali sebelum aku menemukan mereka! Hiks...hiks..." ucap reborn berakting menangis seperti anak bayi pada umumnya.

"hei, azu! Sakura! Dia hanya anak kecil kan? Kenapa wajah kalian seperti itu?" tanya orang asing itu lalu menyambar foto yang dipegang oleh sakura

"i..ini..!" ucap orang asing itu tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Dia pun melirik ke arah reborn yang masih setia dengan sandiwaranya. Orang asing itu tahu bahwa reborn hanya bersandiwara.

"apa kalian tahu anak yang difoto ini?" reborn langsung bertanya setelah mengetahui kejanggalan yang ada di hadapannya. Bayangkan! Tiga orang langsung terdiam setelah melihat sebuah foto. Dengan bukti tersebut sangat jelas bahwa panti asuhan ini memang memiliki hubungan dengan penjaga azura vongola.

"gomene, adik kecil!" ucap orang asing itu yang sebelumnya menghela napas untuk menstabilkan emosinya "kami tidak tahu siapa yang ada di foto ini meskipun mereka berfoto di depan rumah kami! Sepertinya ini memang aku tapi bisa saja ini orang lain" ucapnya dengan tersenyum

"tapi kelihatannya kalian tahu sesuatu! Dia tadi mengatakan bahwa namanya azu! Sama dengan nama orang yang kucari jadi tidak mungkin salah" ucap reborn mulai menghentikan sandiwaranya sebagai seorang bayi dan mulai berkata serius. Sementara orang asing hanya menatap ke arah azu yang menatap dengan tatapan menyesal

"a..aku memang bilang kalau namaku azu, tapi mungkin aku bukan orang yang kau maksud! kami tidak tahu apapun, maafkan kami adik kecil!" ucap azu yang sudah pulih dari keterkejutannya

"tidak!" bantah reborn cepat dan mulai mengeluarkan aura membunuhnya "kau adalah gadis yang ada di foto, aku tahu itu, Itu pasti! Kalian kelihatan aneh setelah melihat foto ini! Kalian pasti tahu yang namanya airent, benar kan?" ucapnya

"azu!" ucap sakura cepat berusaha menghiraukan kata-kata reborn "dimana kau temukan anak ini? Cepat kembalikan dia ke orang tuanya! Mereka pasti khawatir!"

"jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!" bentak reborn "jawab dulu pertanyaanku!" bentaknya dengan suara keras sambil menodongkan pistol. Beberapa anak yang terbangun karna teriakan reborn mulai ketakutan. Bahkan pengasuh pantipun enggan untuk menunjukkan dirinya. Pengasuh panti hanya mengarahkan anak-anak lain agar segera pergi ke ruang makan untuk sarapan lewat pintu belakang, dia mendengar semua pembicaraan itu dari tadi dan dia mengerti apa maksud pembicaraan itu.

"azu! Dia sudah mulai melawan! Katakan dimana kau menemukannya" orang asing itu berdiri di antara azu dan reborn sambil meremas foto yang tadi diberikan reborn sambil berusaha untuk bersikap santai

"e..eto! aku melihat dia ada di depan gerbang. Jadi aku membawanya masuk. Sungguh aku tak punya maksud membawanya kemari!" ucap azu yang kembali ketakutan

"adik kecil! Kau ikut dengan ku sekarang juga" ucap orang asing itu garang "kau membuat adik-adikku menangis ketakutan!" ucapnya saat mendengar tangisan beberapa anak di lantai dua

"maafkan aku, aku terlalu terbawa suasana" ucap reborn menghilangkan aura membunuhnya dan merubah leon ke bentuknya semula karna dia tahu mereka akan semakin mengelak kalau reborn sampai menakut-nakuti mereka. "aku tak punya maksud untuk menakuti kalian! Jadi bisa kalian katakan semuanya?" reborn tersenyum kepada mereka, dia mengetahui kalau kelakuannya barusan membuat banyak orang panik dan dia tidak ingin hal itu terjadi

"sudah kami bilang bukan kami..." ucapan sakura terputus

"nyawa mereka sedang dalam bahaya!" reborn segera menyela ucapan sakura yang membeku di tempat. Orang asing dan azu membelahakkan mata mereka "aku diperintahkan kemari untuk melindungi mu azu..." reborn menatap mata azu dalam berusaha membuktikan kalau dia kemari bukan untuk menyakitinya "dan juga airent"

"lalu siapa yang mengancam nyawa mereka? Vongola kah..." orang asing itu segera menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya saat ia kelepasan bicara, azu dan sakura menatap horror kepadanya, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya bisa mendengus merutuki kebodohannya

Reborn tampak berpikir sejenak berusaha mengulang kembali apa yang anak dihadapannya itu baru ucapkan. 'dia menyebut nama vongola kan? Apa dia punya kaitan dengan mafia?' muncul tanda tanya di kepala reborn. Dan tampak tersadar akan sesuatu reborn segeramelihat kopian foto yang ada disakunya. Dia menggandakan foto itu untuk keadaan darurat seperti sekarang

"itu bukan maksudku, kau tak punya..." ucapan orang asing terpotong

"apakah namamu airent?" tanya reborn setelah menatap foto yang ada di genggamannya selama beberapa detik. Karna terdapat sedikit kemiripan antara anak laki-laki berusia lima tahun dan pemuda dihadapannya ini

"darimana kau tahu itu?" pemuda asing terkejut, merasa namanya dipanggil padahal dia tidak memperkenalkan diri sama sekali

"jadi benar kau orangnya ya?" ucap reborn setelah membaca apa yang barusan dipikirkan pemuda asing dihadapannya yang memiliki nama airent itu.

"jadi benar ya kau hitman yang diperintahkan untuk membunuh kami?" kali ini ucapan airent yang membuat reborn terkejut.

"jadi kau orangnya? Orang dari vongola yang menghancurkan hidup azu dan airent?" seorang pemuda asing lagi datang dari atas tangga

"namina-kun?" azu kelihatan senang melihat orang itu, disisi lain reborn merasa kesal karna terlalu banyak orang yang berkumpul.

"kalau kau tidak segera angkat kaki dari sini, maka kupastikan kau tak akan bisa melihat hari esok!" ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan aura sadis yang mengingatkan reborn bahwa auranya sepekat milik hibari.

"aku kemari bukan untuk memulai pertengkaran!" reborn mulai menjelaskan "aku disini untuk memperbaiki kesalapahaman antara azu, airent dan vongola" dan ucapan itu sukses membuat empat orang yang ada disana membatu

"memperbaiki kesalapahaman diantara vongola? Apa kau bermimpi?" ucap airent

"airent, kau bisa tutup mulutmu? Kau membuatku muak!" ucap namina sambil berjalan menuruni tangga

"apa bukti kalau vongola tak akan menghianati kami lagi?" kali ini azu yang bertanya dengan sorot mata intimidasi di matanya. Berbeda dengan tatapan yang ia tujukan tadi

"kau tahu ini?" reborn mengeluarkan dua buah arloji dari sakunya. Satunya berwarna merah dan yang satunya lagi biru. Sekali lagi dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya ke empat orang yang ada disana menampakan ekspresi terkejut, dan itu yangmembuat reborn semakin menguatkan teorinya bahwa mereka memiliki hubungan dengan mafia

/Flashback On\

"kumohon reborn, oh dan satu lagi.." nono terlihat mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam laci. Itu adalah jam tangan, dan ada dua buah warna merah dan biru "tolong berikan jam ini kepada mereka"

"jam apa ini?"

"barang yang bisa menghilangkan kesalapahaman diandara mereka. Aku sangat memohon padamu reborn! Ini juga sebagai penebusan dosaku" reborn tidak mengerti dengan arti penebusan dosa namun ia tahu jika ia bertanya juga tidak akan di jawab

"baiklah, kelihatannya aku memang tidak bisa bertanya leih jauh lagi? Aku akan segera pergi dan melaksanakan misiku"reborn melompat turun darimeja kerja nono sebelum dia berhenti "apa aku boleh memberitahu tsuna?"

"memang sebaiknya kau memberitahu tsunayoshi-kun dan guardiannya! Mereka bisa membantu untuk mencari"

"baiklah kalau begitu"reborn membungkuk 90 derajat sebelum membelakangi nono "aku permisi, akan kuusahakan untuk menemukan mereka"

"arigattou reborn!"

\Flashback Off/

Azu dan airent menatap arloji itu dengan tatapan tak percaya, sementara sakura dan namina hanya terdiam membisu di saming mereka

"vongola nono memintaku untuk memberikan ini pada kalian! Dia bilang ini adalah barang yang sangat berharga" reborn berusaha untuk tidak menghancurkan kepercayaan yang baru saja terlihat di wajah mereka berempat

"kau serius? Apa yang bisa kau buktikan?" ucap azu

"menunjukan sebuah arloji tidak berarti kami langsung mempercayaimu dan vongola begitu saja!" ucap airent yang sedikit melembut

"lalu apa yang kau inginkan sebagai buktinya?" reborn bertanya dengan nada suara yang kembali normal

"dokumen putih!" namina yang menjawab, reborn kembali menatapnya "bawakan dokumen putih maka kami akan percaya kalau vongola memang meminta maaf!" lanjutnya

"dokumen putih?" reborn belum pernah mendengar tentang hal itu, apa itu dokumen putih? Harta rahasia milik vongola kah? Kalau begitu kenapa dia tidak mengetahuinya?

"dokumen rahasia vongola! Jika nono mau memperlihatkannya pada kami! Kami akan melihat tekad penyesalannya dan kami akan memaafkannya dan melakukan yang diinginkan vongola!" jawab azu

"dan kenapa dia bisa tahu ada dokumen seperti itu di vongola?" tanya reborn sambil menunjuk ke arah namina. "apa kau juga bagian dari vongola?" tanya reborn lagi

"aku mendengarnya dari azu dan airent" jawab namina santai. "daripada itu, apa kau mau menerima usulan ku?"

"aku tak bisa menjawabnya sekarang! Tapi..." ucapan reborn terputus

"dua hari! Dokumen itu harus sampai disini dalam dua hari! Jika tidak artinya nono hanya main-main dan hanya berniat menggunakan mereka sebagai alat!" potong sakura sambil melirik ke arah azu dan airent

"nono tak mungkin melakukan itu" bantah reborn

"kau memaksa kami untuk kembali setelah membuang kami cukup lama! Jadi bayaran untuk menebusnya juga besar!" jawab airent cepat

"reborn-chan!" azu menatap reborn dengan pandangan terluka "dikhianati itu sakit! Kami ingin nono membuktikan kalau kami tak akan dikhianati lagi!" ucap azu

'Kelihatannya percuma, aku harus menahan emosiku kalau ingin misi ini sukses' batin reborn sambil menghela napas menenangkan keadaannya sebelum dia ingat akan sesuatu

"jadi, kalian memegang azura ring?" tanya reborn. Azu dan airent saling bertatapan yang secara mendadak membuat perasaan tidak enak menyelimuti reborn "kalian membawanya kan?" tanya reborn

"tentu saja" jawab azu dan airent bersamaan

"bisa ku lihat?" tanya reborn mengulurkan tangannya meminta azura ring

"kami tak bisa mengeluarkannya sekarang" jawab airent

"kenapa?" selidik reborn

"untuk pembuktian!" jawab namina cepat, alis reborn sedikit terangkat

"seperti yang dibilang namina, kalau kami menunjukkan azura ring sekarang, maka ada kemungkinan kau akan membawa azura ring lari bersamamu! Mereka tak bisa menunjukkan azura ring sebelum kami menerima dokumen putih" lanjut sakura

"setelah kau membawa dokumen putih mereka akan memberikan azura ring pada vongola!" lanjut namina

"kalian berani mengancamku! Kalau begitu kenapa aku harus mempercayai kalian? Bagaimana jika setelah mendapat dokumen putih kalian malah melarikan diri?" bantah reborn

"terserah kau saja! Tapi harus kukatakan sesuatu" tatapan azu menjadi serius,reborn hanya diam untuk mendengarkan "azura ring dan dokumen putih saling berkaitan! Dua hari lagi adalah batas dari azura ring! Hanya dokumen putih yang tahu cara mempertahankan azura ring"

"apa yang akan terjadi kalau sampai dua hari dokumen putih tidak kuberikan?" tanya reborn

"azura ring akan berubah menjadi cincin biasa dan kehilangan kekuatannya!" jawab airent. "usaha kalian akan sia-sia!" lanjutnya. Detik selanjutnya pengasuh panti datang dan meminta reborn untuk pulang karna anak-anak akan segera berangkat ke sekolah. Reborn pun meninggalkan panti asuhan itu dengan tatapan tidak puas, namun saat ini ada hal yang lebih perlu dikhawatirkan.

Reborn pun kembali menyusuri kota dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk, sebagian dari dirinya menyangkal penghinaan anak-anak itu kepada nono namun sebagian lagi meragukan perbuatan nono. Dia terus berjalan sampai dia mendengar suara yang familiar di dekatnya

Reborn pergi ke arah sumber suara dan menemukan tiga orang yang sangat dikenalnya sedang asyik berbincang satu sama lain, reborn hendak pergi menyapa mereka saat suatu kayu berukuran satu centi yang ujungnya dibuat runcing dan reborn mengenalinya sebagai anak panah meluncur ke arah salah satu dari mereka. Dia hendak menembak kayu itu namun mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat kayu itu terbelah menjadi dua

Reborn memperlihatkan senyumannya saat melihat seseorang membelah anak panah itu menjadi dua, yamamoto takeshi sang penjaga hujan vongola baru saja menyelamatkan boss vongola itu sendiri.

"sepertinya aku terlalu khawatir akan hal ini" ucap reborn pelan "penjaga tsuna sudah cukup untuk melindunginya" ucapnya saat melihat yamamoto yang tertawa karna tidak tahu apa yang barusan dilakukannya dan gokudera yang marah-marah karna bbukan dia yang menyelamatkan tsuna

"tsu-chan, kau tak apa?" telinga reborn menangkap sesuatu yang menarik menurutnya. Dia pun mengikuti asal suara dan melihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam yang juga memakai seragam namichuu berlari kearah tsuna, gokudera dan yamamoto sementara beberapa langkah dibelakangnya terlihat seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam yang dikuncir ekor kuda mengikuti sambil memegang busur di tangan kirinya yang diyakini reborn sebagai orang yang baru saja menembak tsuna. dilihat dari wajah mereka yang nampak ada kemiripan, reborn berasumsi bahwa dua anak tersebut adalah kembar.

'hmmp, kelihatannya aku melewatkan sesuatu yang menarik saat di italia' batin reborn. Hal yang menarik perhatiannya adalah fakta bahwa murid didiknya dipanggil dengan sebutan ' _tsu-chan_ '. Kalau dia memanggil tsuna dengan nama itu berarti dia harusnya sudah mengenal tsuna dengan baik namun sejauh yang dia ingat, dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan anak itu.

Namun fakta itu juga yang membuat senyumnya tiba-tiba memudar. 'siapa dia sebenarnya?' batin reborn bertanya. Dia ingin mengetahui anak itu lebih jauh lagi.

Dan karna itu saat gokudera menyatakan tantangan pada anak perempuan yang tadi menembakkan busurnya. Reborn pikir ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus untuk mengetahui siapa dua anak ini sebenarnya. Karna itulah saat reborn membaca reaksi gokudera yang sepertinya keberatan atas ide ini langsung menendang tsuna dan masuk ke percakapan mereka.

[sisa adegan silahkan flashback ke atas]

* * *

Bel pulang berbunyi di seluruh namichuu. Tsuna merapikan bukunya saat mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya

"tsu-chan, kau ada acara sepulang sekolah?" tanya orang itu yang ternyata adalah akira. Tsuna hendak menjawab tidak ssaat dia baru ingat bahwa reborn menyuruhnya dan semua guardiannya untuk berkumpul di atap namichuu sepulang sekolah, bisa gawat kalau sampai dia tidak mengindahkan perintah tutor sadisnya itu

"maaf! aku ada acara dengan teman-temanku sepulang sekolah, memangnya ada apa?" setelah menjawab tsuna balik bertanya

"ah, aku dan kizu akan membeli bahan-bahan untuk tugas kita! Awalnya aku ingin mengajakmu,tapi kalau kau memang sibuk mau bagaimana lagi?" ucap akira.

"aku benar-benar minta maaf akira-san, tapi urusanku ini sangat penting jadi aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya" ucap tsuna sambil sedikit membungkuk

"sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa kan, tsu-chan?" ulang akira " karna batas pengumpulan terakhir adalah dua minggu lagi tapi kalau kita bisa mengumpulkan lebih cepat kita akan mendapat nilai tambah, karna itu aku dan kizuki ingin segera menyelesaikannya" lanjut akira

"ngomong-ngomong, dimana kizuki-san?" Tanya tsuna setelah mencari-cari keberadaan kizuki di seluruh penjuru kelas, namun tidak menemukan anak peempuan itu

"kizuki sedang ada di klub memanah!" jawab akira "dia adalah anggota klub memanah walaupun dia sering bolos latihan!" akira tersenyum sambil sedikit tertawa

"jadi dia memang ikut klub memanah yah?" gumam tsuna

"apa maksudmu memang?" tanya akira

"ah, itu hanya perasaanku saja karna tadi dia membawa busur kan? Kalau begitu dia pasti anggota dari klub memanah karna tidak mungkin orang biasa akan membawa busur ke sekolah" ucap tsuna mencari alasa yang masuk akal, karna tidak mungkin kan dia mengatakan kalau itu semua adalah hyper instuisinya "kau sendiri ikut klu apa, akira-san?" tanya tsuna

"dulunya sih aku ikut klub kendo tapi sekarang aku keluar!" jawabnya santai

"eh, memangnya kenapa?" tanya tsuna

"karna itu merepotkan" jawab akira cepat. Tsuna kaku ditempat karna jawaban akira yang sangat singkat dan padat

"juudaime, kita harus segera pergi!" panggil gokudera yang sudah selesai memberesi barangnya berdiri disamping meja tsuna yang berlawanan dengan akira, sedangkan tamamoto berdiri di samping gokudera

"baiklah kalau begitu tsu-chan, sampai jumpa lagi" ucap akira melambaikan tangannya dan berlari keluar kelas

"tadi yukira tadi memanggilmu apa tsuna?" tanya yamamoto sambil memperhatikan pintu kelas

"eh, kenapa memangnya yamamoto?" tsuna yang tidak mengerti akan pertanyaan yamamoto pun mengajukan pertanyaan

"tidak, hanya saja rasanya aneh jika kau dipanggil tsu-chan!" yamamoto berujar sambil sedikit tertawa

"eh, dia memanggil juudaime seperti itu?" tanya gokudera melihat ke arah tsuna, sementara yang dilirik hanya mengangguk "beraninya dia memnggil juudaime sok akrab begitu!" gokudera mengeluarkan dinamitnya dan hendak menyusul akira ke luar hanya untuk meledakkan orang itu

"sudahlah gokudera-kun! Lagipula dia sudah memanggilku begitu sejak kemarin!" ucap tsuna

"be..benarkah juudaime?" gokudera hanya terdiam karna tidak menyadari kalau penggilan itu sudah dilontarkan sejak kemarin

"bossu!" panggil seseorang, sontak mereka bertiga menoleh ke arah sumber suara

"chrome?" tsuna mengenali sosok di depannya adalah penjaga kabut miliknya

"bukankah kau bilang ada yang ingin kau katakan? Aku sudah memanggil mukuro-sama untuk datang kesini!" tanya chrome

"ah, sekarang saat kau mengatakan itu aku baru ingat kita harus ke atap sekolah atau reborn akan membunuh kita" ucap tsuna dengan cepat memasukkan buku-bukunya dan berjalan menuju atap. Di belakangnya tampak tiga orang penjaga miliknya mengikuti. Namun tiba-tiba saja langkah tsuna terhenti saat baru beberapa menjauhi kelas

"ada apa juudaime?" tanya gokudera melihat wajah tsunaa sedikit ketakutan

"apa kalian merasa... sedang diawasi?" tanya tsuna sambil melihat ke sekeliling

"aku tidak merasakan apapun" jawab yamamoto ikut mengedarkan pandangannya

"dari tadi aku tidak merasakan kehadiran seseorang" jawab gokudera

"aku juga tidak merasakan ada tanda-tanda dari api kabut" ucap chrome, maksudnya adalah bahwa orang yang mengawasi mereka tidak menggunakan api kabut untuk menyembunyikan keberdaannya

"mungkin hanya perasaanku saja!" ucap tsuna dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan

Namun tanpa mereka ketahui, seseorang sedang berdiri di ujung koridor namichuu dan menatap mereka dengan seringaian di wajahnya. Setelah puas akan sesuatu dia menghilang dalam kerumunan murid yang berlalu lalang

* * *

maaf karna terlalu lama dalam update, sebenarnya naskah sudah lama jadi hanya saja saya sedang tidak ada mood untuk mengedit jadinya saya telantarin naskahnya (emang apa naskah kok ditelantarin?)

makasih banyak untuk pembaca yang mau mampir ke cerita ini baik readers yang mereview ataupun silent readers saya ucapkan terima kasih karna mau meluangkan waktunya guna membaca fanfic pertama saya... (stop, lama-lama bisa jadi pembukaan pengajian)


	4. yamamoto's first love

`"mungkin hanya perasaanku saja!" ucap tsuna dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan

Namun tanpa mereka ketahui, seseorang sedang berdiri di ujung koridor namichuu dan menatap mereka dengan seringaian di wajahnya. Setelah puas akan sesuatu dia menghilang dalam kerumunan murid yang berlalu lalang

* * *

(atap Namichuu)

"Hei reborn, apa yang ingin kau beritahukan sehingga mengumpulkan kami disini?" Tanya tsuna setelah sampai di atas atap dan menemukan reborn yang duduk di atas pagar pembatas.

"Tunggu sampai semuanya datang baru aku akan memberitahu kalian" ucap reborn

"Kau pikir hibari-san dan mukuro bakal mau datang?" Tanya tsuna

"Hibari dan mukuro sudah datang dari tadi! Saat ini aku sedang menunggu ryohei!" ucap reborn menunjuk ke bagian lain dari atap sekolah. Namun tsuna tidak mendapat apapun disana sebelum dia menyadari keanehan dan menajamkan penglihatannya. Disana dia menemukan dua orang sedang bertarung, satu memakai tonfa dan satunya memakai trident.

"reborn! Mereka bias menghancurkan sekolah!" teriak tsuna panic "kenapa kau membiarkan mereka?" tsuna menatap kea rah reborn

"Aku tak bisa menghentikaan mereka! Itu sudah menjadi tugasmu untuk menghentikan mereka!" ucap reborn

"hei, ada apa kalian memanggilku kemari?" Tanya seseorang dari seberang pintu yang ternyata adalah ryohei, dia membuka bukan tapi membanting pintu itu sehingga engselnya sedikit terlepas. Mungkin setelah ini mereka akan dikamikorosu hibari karna merusak property sekolah. Tapi tunggu! Hibari saat ini juga sedang menghancurkan sekolah

"yosh karna semua sudah berkumpul.." reborn menatap kearah hibari dan mukuro yang masih setia bertarung "hibari, mukuro! Segeralah kemari atau perjanjian kita akn batal!" teriak reborn. Seketika dua maniak bertarung itu menghentikan pertarungannya dan berjalan menghampiri kerumunan (baca tsuna dan yang lainnya) sambil menyimpan tonfa(untuk hibari) dan trident(untuk mukuro) entah dimana

"herbifore, cepat katakana urusanmu!" ucap hibari berdiri paling jjauh dari yang lainnya

"khufufufu! Arcobaleno, aku masih punya urusan yang menunggu! Jadi segera katakana apa keperluanmu" sedangkan mukuro berada di samping chrome

"reborn, apa yang kau katakan pada mereka sehingga mereka menurut begitu saja?" tsuna berbisik kearah reborn

"aku menjanjikan mereka pertarungan satu lawan satu denganku apabila mereka mau mendengarkanku untuk diam selama rapat berlangsung" reborn menjawab dengan nada bahwa ia baru saja memberi mainan pada dua anak nakal untuk mematuhi perintahnya

"kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau lakukan dari tadi? Lagipula aku tidak harus menghentikan mereka bukan?" tsuna sweatdrop dengan kelakuan tentor absurdnya yang semakin hari semakin menjadi-jadi

"tunggu, kau bilang semmua sudah dating tapi aku tidak melihat anak sapi itu dimanapun" yamamoto melihat ke sekeliling untuk mencari keberadaan penjaga vongola yang paling muda

"tidak usah kau cari si sapi bodoh itu! Dia tidak akan berguna tapi malah akan mengganggu" cibir gokudera masih berada disamping tsuna

"jangan bilang begitu tako-head! Tidak ada orang yang tidak berguna di dunia ini, begitu juga lambo" dan ryohei mulai menceramahi gokudera

"kau diam saja! Lagipula kau juga tidak akan mengerti apa yang akan kami bicarakan, sibafu atama" gokudera berteriak kearah ryohei

"aku memang mungkin tidak akan mengerti apa yang kalian bicarakan tapi aku akan membantu kalian dengan kyokugen!" dan ryohei tanpa sadar mengaku bahwa dirinya memang idiot

"penjaga yang belum dating sejak kau kemari adalah ryohei, kalau soal si sapi bodoh itu, dia ada disini dari tadi" reborn mengeluarkan suara sebelum keadaan semakin tidak terkendali. Semua mata memandang dengan tatapan dimana

"fuuta! Bangunkan lambo sekarang" ucap reborn mengeluarkan senyum nya,

"baik reborn" ucap seorang dari belakang reborn, tidak lama kemudian dari arah belakang reborn terlihat kilatan putih dan suara seperti petir disertai teriakan kaget dari seorang anak

"e..to.. reborn" reborn menoleh pada tsuna "boleh aku tahu apa yang sedang terjadi?" reborn memasang seringaiannya yang membuat semua orang disitu memundurkan langkahnya

"si sapi bodoh itu dating lebih awal dari rencanaku dan dia membuat kegaduhan jadi secara paksa aku membuatnya tidur dengan palu sepuluh tonku dan akhirnya dia tidur! Dan karena dia tertidur terlalu pulas jadi aku menyuruh fuuta untuk membangunkannya dengan listrik yang disukainya" ucap reborn dengan nada khas anak kecilnya

"reborn, bukannya yang ada dia malah tidak akan bangun lagi? Dan sejak kapan lambo suka listrik? Hanya karna dia penjaga petir jangan menyatukannya seenakmu" tsuna kembali bertsukomi ria

"jangan hiraukan detailnya! Yang penting dia bangunkan?" sesaat kemudian seorang anak berjalan terhuyung-huyung dari belakang reborn dan jatuh di pangkuan ryohei, sedangkan satu anak lagi terlihat membawa alat kejut dan tersenyum bangga seolah dia baru saja menangkap seekor sapi buruan

"lambo-san, merasa pusing!" ucap seorang anak berpakaian sapi di pangkuan ryohei

"bagaimana? Kerjaku bagus bukan?" fuuta tersenyum gembira sambil menyalakan alat kejut memperlihatkan bahwa alat itu masih berfungsi dengan baik. Seketika semua orang yang ada disana kembali mundur satu langkah, tak mau mengambil resiko menjadi subyekk mainan bocah rangking itu.

"sangat bagus, karna itu sekarang simpan alatmu! Kau bias memakainya lain kali untuk membangunkan tsuna!" ucap reborn seenaknya, seketika fuuta terlihat kecewa karna kelihatannya dia masih ingin bermain lagi, dan dilain pihak tsuna kembali ber-sweatdrop ria mendengar ucapan tentor yang kelewat sadis itu

"jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan kyokugen?" ryohei mengembalikan keadaan yang sudah ruwet itu kembali kepada kenyataan

"sebenarnya ini sesuatu yang serius, jadi tolong dengarkan tanpa membantah" ucap reborn, raut wajahnya berubah dari raut yang dia perlihatkan tadi

"kemarin saat aku dipanggil oleh nono, dia mengatakan kalau sebenarnya guardian vongola ada delapan" reborn memulai pembicaraan kepada topic yang paling penting

"delapan? Tapi bukankah guardian vongola ada tujuh? Arashi, ame, kaminari, hare, kiri, kumo dan ozora?" Tanya gokudera sambil menghitung jumlah elemen api itu dengan tangannya

"yang benar sehharusnya ada enam! Ozora adalah subyek yang dilindungi jadi dia tidak termasuk dalam daftar penjaga, tapi kalau kau ingin memasukkannya iitu artinya ada Sembilan penjaga vongola" jawab reborn menjelaskan

"jadi ada dua orang penjaga lagi dengan dua elemen yang berbeda?" tsuna menyimpulkan dan membuat semua orang menyadari maksud dari pembicaraan ini

"sebelum kalian bertanya lebih jauh lihatlah ini!" reborn menyodorkan foto dua cincin berbentuk kelopak sakura. Semua orang mendekat dan melihat foto itu kecuali hibari yang masih setia ditempatnya

"foto apa ini kodzou?" yamamoto bertanya

"ini adalah foto kedua cincin penjaga itu, azura ring!" reborn menjelaskan

"azura ring? Kelihatannya aku pernah mendengar nama itu" ucap mukuro membuat semua orang menoleh padanya "kalau tidak salah itu adalah benda yang mampu mengeluarkan api azura!" ucap mukuro

"mukuro-sama! Apa itu api azura?" chrome bertanya

"oya, chrome, kau ingin tahu?" chrome hanya mengangguk "menurut rumor itu adalah api yang bias memproduksi ke tujuh elemen api lainnya!" jelas mukuro

"api yang bias memproduksi ke tujuh elemen api?" tsuna mengulang perkataan mukuro

"kudengar meskipun ada orang yang bias menggunakan lebih dari satu api tapi hanya satu elemen api utama yang bias mereka gunakan" mukuro melanjutkan

"kau benaar" gokudera terlihat berpikir "seperti yang kau katakana, meskipun aku bias menggunakan lima elemen api tapi hanya elemen badai yang bias kugunakan dengan intensitas yang besar, sedangkan api yang lainnya hanya sebagai pendukung" jelas gokudera

"memang begitu kenyataannya! Tapi kudengar dengan azura hono kau bisa mengubahnya menjadi ketujuh elemen api yang lain dengan intensitas yang besar!" jelas mukuro

"itu artinya semua elemen api langit adalah elemen utama dari orang yang memiliki azura hono?" yamamoto menyimpulkan

"itu artinya, pemilik azura hono adalah.."tsuna menatap reborn yang memegang foto azura ring

"itu adalah penjaga ke delapan dan Sembilan vongola" sambung reborn "azura sugosha" ucapnya penuh penekanan

"azura sugosha? Bukan vongola sugosha?" Tanya gokudera

"karna memiliki kekuasaan khusus sejak zaman primo maka mereka memiliki kedudukan diatas sugosha vongola lainnya dan nama khusus yang diberikan secara resmi oleh primo" ucap reborn

"aku tak begitu mengerti tapi kelihatannya mereka sangat hebat" ryohei ikutan bicara meskipun sebenarnya takada yang masuk ke dalam otaknya

"tapi aku terkejut kau mengetahui semua itu mukuro!" reborn menatap mukuro yang masih berada disamping chrome

"khufufu, jangan remehkan aku arcobaleno! Aku memiliki informasi rahasia vongola lebih dari yang kalian duga" ucapnya mengeluarkan suara khasnya

'entah kenapa aku merasa senang dia menjadi teman' tsuna bertsukomi ria dalam hati

"lalu apa masalahnya aknbo?" kali ini hibari yang angkat bicara

"mereka akan menjadi kawan yang hebat untuk kita, jadi nono memintaku menemui mereka, tapi…" reborn menggantung kata-katanya membuat tsuna dan yang lainnya sedikit menahan napas

"tapi…" tsuna meminta reborn untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya

"kelihatannya mereka punya dendam kepada vongola" ucap reborn akhirnya

"eh…?" tsuna masih memproses perkataan reborn

"mereka mengatakan bahwa nono adalah orang yang tidak bisa dipercaya dan juga bahwa vongola adalah pembohong dan pengkhianat" tsuna mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar perkataan reborn

"tunggu dulu, reborn-san! Bukankah mereka adalah penjaga vongola? Kenapa mereka malah membenci vongola" gokudera memproses

"khufufu! Gokudera hayato-kun! Apa kau lupa kalau aku juga penjaga vongola namun memiliki tujuan yang berbeda dari kalian semua?" Tanya mukuro merasa dirinya tersindir.

"namun pada kenyataannya kau membantu kami bukan?" yamamoto menyilangkan kedua tangannya dibelakang kepala sambil tersenyum lebar

"maaf saaja, yamamoto takeshi! Aku melakukan itu karna terpaksa, lagipula aku juga ingin memiliki lawan yang seimbang jadi dengan berada disekitar kalian mafia, aku bisa menemukan mainan yang menarik" jawab mukuro

"bisa kalian diam?" reborn menginterupsi sebelum obrolan itu menjadi perang "mereka mengajukan syarat agar mereka mau memberikan kesetiannya pada vongola" ucap reborn

"syarat apa itu reborn?" tsuna dan yang lainnya kembali menjadi serius

"mereka meminta dokumen putih untuk diserahkan pada mereka" jelas reborn

"dokumen putih? Kau tidak pernah menceritakannya padaku!" ucap tsuna

"aku juga baru tahu tadi dari mereka kalau vongola memiliki dokumen rahasia seperti itu" jelas reborn

"aku tahu sedikit rumor tentang dokumen itu, kalian mau dengar?" tawar mukuro menunjukkan seringaiannya

"kalau kau memang mengetahuinya maka katakana sekarang! Aku belum sempat bertanya apapun pada nono" reborn berucap

"tapi aku tak memberikannya secara gratis! Kau harus bersedia untuk bertanding satu lawan satu denganku jika aku emberitahumu semua yang kuketahui" ucap mukuro

"baiklah! Aku akan melakukannya dan kalau kau belum puas kau bisa bertarung dengan tsuna, aku janji akan itu" ucap reborn, sementara itu tsuna hanya sweatdrop karna reborn memutuskan secara sepihak

"aku terima tawaranmu! Menurut rumor yang beredar waktu aku masih kecil dulu, dokumen itu berisi rahasia tentang kartu as vongola!" ucap mukuro

"azura sugosha mengatakan kalau dokumen itu adalah petunjuk untuk mempertahankaan kekuatan azura ring" ucap reborn

"mungkin itu yang dimaksud kartu as vongola! Azura sugosha tidak pernah dipublikasikan umum, hanya boss dan guardian utama yang mengetahuinya, dan juga mereka biasanya menjabat dengan jabatan rendah di markas, hal itu untuk menutupi identitas mereka" jelas mukuro

"jadi begitu ya! Pantas saja aku tidak pernah tahu hal ini, jadi kau tahu azura sugosha milik nono?" reborn bertanya pada mukuro

"saying sekali aku tidak mengetahuinya arcobaleno" mukuro menjawab sambil sedikit menunduk dan menutup matanya "tapi ada rumor yang beredar kalau penjaga azura milik nono adalah orang yang sangat ditakuti bahkan oleh nono dan semua guardian yang mengenal mereka" mukuro menajamkan tatapannya saat mengatakan hal tersebut

"lalu, apa yang kau minta dari kami reborn?" tsuna bertanya

"aku minta kalian mengawasi penjaga azura ini sementara aku kembali ke italia untuk mengambil dokumen putih" ucap reborn

"apa yang harus kami lakukan? Apa perlua aku menghabisi mereka agar tugas kita menjadi mudah?" Tanya hibari yang masih memisah dari yang lainnya

"justru sebeliknya, aku meminta kalian untuk melindungi mereka dan menyembunyikan identitas mereka dari family lain yang berkemungkinan mengejar mereka" jelas reborn

"lalu dimana tepatnya mereka berdua itu?" Tanya chrome membuka suara

"tunggu, massaka…" yamamoto seperti memikirkan sesuatu sebelum menyadari sebuah poin penting

"seperti yang kau tahu, mereka tinggal di panti asuhan namimori, nama mereka airent dan azu" jawab reborn

"azura ring, azu.." yamamoto memegang dagunya untuk mengingat sesuatu

"apa kau tahu sesuatu yamamoto?" reborn yang menyadari terdapat ekspresi aneh dari yamamoto segera bertanya

"tidak..tidak hanya saja…" pandangan mata yamamoto sedikit menjadi sedih

"hanya saja apa, yamamoto?" tsuna membuyarkan lamunan yamamoto

"bukan apa-apa! Aku hanya teringat akan sesuatu, jjadi kita harus mengawal mereka tanpa mereka sadari?" Tanya yamamoto kemudian

"itulah yang aku inginkan" jawab reborn

"tapi kapan kau akan kembali, maksudku kau tidak lupa kan kalau dua hari lagi kau punya janji pada temanku?" tanyaa tsuna mengingatkan reborn tentang taruhan mereka

"oh itu? Tentu saja aku tidak lupa tapi mungkin aku tidak bisa menjadi juri jadi kau saja yang menggantikanku" ucap reborn seenaknya

"eh,kenapa memangnya?" tsuna bertanya

"lusa adalah hari yang kujanjukan pada azu dan airent untuk melakukan serah terima dokumen putih" jawab reborn

"oh kalau begitu bagus sekali sekalian saja pertarungan itu dibatalkan" ucap tsuna merasa senang

"aku tidak mau juudaime!"gokudera protes "aku tidak terima mereka menghinamu seperti itu! Aku pasti akan membalas mereka!" ucap gokudera dengan mata berkilat

"sesungguhnya, gokudera-kun! Aku tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya" tsuna menggaruk sebelah pipinya yang tidak gatal

"kau tak boleh terlalu baik tsuna!" ucap yamamoto

"oya? Jadi ada orang bodoh yang berani menantang vongola rupanya?" entah kenapa mukuro ikut-ikutan

"kumohon mukuro! Jangan rubah situasi yang sudah rumit ini menjadi semakin rumit!" tsuna meminta dengan nada datar

"oh iya aku hamper lupa, ini foto mereka saat masih berumur lima tahun! Aku yakin kalian bisa tahu mereka seperti apa sekarang! Sekarang juga pergilah ke panti asuhan itu, aku akan pergi ke italia sekarang" ucap reborn

"eh, kau berangkat sekarang?" Tanya tsuna

"aku tadi sibuk mengurus tiiket dan jadwal keberangkatanku, jadi aku bisa berangkat secepatnnya, jadi jaa nee!" ucap reborn melompat dan menghilang entah kemana

Sedetik setelah reborn menghilang semua yang ada disana menjadi hening tanpa ada yang bersuara, bahkan lambo yang biasanya berisik masih tertidur pulas, rupanya kejut listrik yang dilakukan oleh fuuta bukan malah membangunkannya tapi malah membuat jadwal tidurnya semakin panjang.

"jadi… apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" Tanya ryohei memecah keheningan

"kurasa pertama-tama kita harus menemui yang bersangkutan terlebih dahulu" ucap gokudera "bukan begitu juudaime?" gokudera menoleh kepada tsuna yang masih terdiam

"yah kurasa kau benar, mungkin sekarang kita harus pergi ke panti asuhan itu" jawab tsuna

"khufufu, aku pass! Aku tak mau pergi ketempat seperti itu!" ucap mukuro sambil menghilang ditengah kabut indigo. Hibari mendengus kesal menyadari mangsanya telah lenyap

"aku menolak berkumpul bersama herbifore yang tidak bisa melawan" ucap hibari sambil melangkah pergi

"tunggu! Hibari-san, mukuro!" namun yang dipanggil sudah menghilang daari jarak dengar teriakan tsuna

"jadi hanya kita yang tersisa?" Tanya ryohei dengan bodohnya

"ahaha! Jadi kita pergi sekarang, tsuna?" Tanya yamamoto sebelum ia tersentak "ah aku lupa meninggalkan sigure kintoki di kelas aku akan mengambilnya terlebih dahulu! Kalian pergi duluan saja" ucap yamamoto berlari meninggalkan mereka yang masih terdiam

"jadi kita pergi sekarang?" Tanya ryohei

"bisa kau tidak ulangi kata-kata yamamoto oni-san? Kau membuatku semakin pusing" ucap tsuna sweatdrop dan beberapa detik kemudian mereka berjalan meninggalkan tsuna, gokudera, ryohei, dan chrome karna fuuta pulang dengan lambo, hibari dan mukuro yang menolak ikut, serta yamamoto yang kembali ke kelas.

* * *

Yamamoto menggeser pintu kelas dan menemukan kain biru yang membungkus shigure kintoki menyender pada kursinya

"syukurlah, masih ada!" ucapnya lega sebelum ia melihat ada orang lain disana "yukizu?" tanyanya setelah melihat seorang gadis memakai kacamata berwarna biru sedang memandangi pedang miliknya

"ah, e..to...!" gadis itu terlihat gelagapan dan segera melepas kacamatanya lalu segera menyembunyikannya dibelakang tubuhnya "yamamoto?" gadis itu memanggil nama orang didepannya dengan suara pelan takut kalau dia salah orang

"aku tak pernah tahu kalau kau memakai kacamata?" tanya yamamoto sambil berjalan mendekat

"memang tidak! Aku tidak suka memakainya makanya aku memakai lensa kontak" jawabnya sembari semburat merah muncul diwajahnya malu karna rahasianya baru saja diketahui orang lain

"jadi biasanya kau pakai lensa kontak? Lalu kenapa kau tidak memakainya sekarang?" tanya yamamoto

"karna lensa kontakku hilang saat berada diklub jadi aku kembali untuk mengambil kacamata yang kutinggalkan dilaciku" ucap kizuki "meskipun sebenarnya aku membenci kacamata" lanjutnya pelan

"eh, memangnya kenapa? Menurutku kau cocok memakai kacamata!" ucap yamamoto. Kizuki langsung mengalihkan pandangan padanya

"jadi memang begitu ya?" kizuki menatap lantai sejenak sebelum menatap langit dari jendela, saat ini seluruh murid sudah pulang atau mengikuti kegiatan klub jadi hanya ada mereka dikelas itu

"apa maksudmu?" tanya yamamoto kebingungan

"akira juga mengatakan kalau aku lebih cocok memakai kacamata daripada lensa kontak" jawab kizuki, saat ini mata sebelah kanannya tertutup poninya yang memanjang

"dia memang benar" ucap yamamoto sambil meraih shigure kintoki. Kizuki langsung menatapnya

"kantong aneh itu milikmu?" tanya kizuki memperhatikan kantong panjang yang sedang dipegang oleh yamamoto

"bisa kau gunakan istilah yang lebih baik? Menyebut hartaku ini sebagai benda aneh itu menyakitkan" yamamoto sweatdrop

"oh jadi itu harta berhargamu?" tanya kizuki "tapi panjangnya seperti pedang, apa itu pedang kayu?" lanjutnya setelah mengamati kantong itu baik-baik

"ya kau benar, ini memang pedang kayu yang diwariskan secara turun temurun dikeluargaku" jawab yamamoto mengeluarkan senyumannya yang membuat kizuki ikut tersenyum dan itu membuat yamamoto terdiam sejenak

"ada apa?" merasa dipandangi kizuki menyadarkan yamamoto dari lamunannya

"ah tidak tapi bagaimana kau tahu kaalau ini adalah pedang hanya dari melihat bentuko luarnya?" tanya yamamoto mencari pengalih perhatian

"yah, kau tahu kan kalau akira sangat suka pedang dan karna itu aku jadi hafal panjang dan lebar rata-rata pedang kayu" jawab kizuki "lagi pula aku juga punya benda pusaka sepertimu" lanjutnya sambil mengeluarkan kotak yang ukurannya cukup besar dan mengeluarkan sebuah busur dari kotak itu

"he, jadi busur itu adalah benda pusakamu?" tanya yamamoto

"busur ini milik ibuku dan dia mendesainnya lagi untukku!" ucapnya

"jadi begitu ya" yamamoto menanggapinya dengan tertawa kecil. Keadaan menjadi hening selama beberapa detik sebelum kizuki memecahnya

"soal tantangan dihari minggu, kau tidak lupa kan?" tanya kizuki menyeringai. Matanya yang hanya terlihat setengah itu seperti mengejek

"soal itu ya? Tentu saja aku tidak akan lupa" jawab yamamoto

"aku akan bertanding dengan gokudera dan kau dengan akira" ucap kizuki "dan aku perlu memberitahumu sesuatu, kalau akira juga punya pedang pusaka sepertimu!" ucapnya membuat yamamoto tertarik "mari kita buktikan siapa yang akan menjadi yang terbaik, gokudera spesialis jarak jauh sama sepertiku dan akira pendekar pedang sama sepertimu!"ucapnya. yamamoto melebarkan senyumannya

"kau mendeklarasikan perang lagi rupanya?" yamamoto menatap dengan serius berbeda dengan yang tadi. Dan mereka melakukan perang mata sebelum akhirnya yamamoto keluar dari ruang kelas itu.

Yamamoto berjalan menjauhi ruang kelasnya sambil tersenyum dalam 'rasanya sudah lama sekali' batinnya 'eh?' dia berhenti sebelum menyadari sesuatu 'perasaan apa itu tadi?' tanyanya sambil memegang dadanya dengan tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya menggenggam shigure kintoki erat. Ada suatu perasaan yang bergejolak didalam dadanya dan itu membuatnya tidak nyaman namun saat dia berusaha mencari tahu apa itu dia tak menemukan apapun.

Yamamoto melepaskan tangan dari dadanya dan mulai kembali berjalan, namun senyumannya menghilang dan tergantikan senyum palsu yang pernah ia tunjukan pada tsuna dahulu ketika ia bertemu dengan beberapa orang yang menyapanya.

* * *

"tsuna, gokudera!" teriak pendekar pedang itu ketika melihat empat orang sedang berjalan didepannya dan merekapun berhenti dan menoleh kearah sipenjaga hujan yang berdiri didepan mereka "chrome dan senpai juga" lanjutnya

"lama sekali kau! Apa saja yang kau lakukan dari tadi?" Tanya gokudera kepada yamamoto

"maaf, ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan jadi aku terlambat" ucapnya teersenyum lebar. Tsuna memperhatikan dirinya dan

"are, yamamoto, apa ada yang salah?" Tanya tsuna, yamamoto menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung "kau terlihat berbeda!" lanjutnya. Yamamoto hanya membisu , dia melupakan hyper instuisi tsuna

"tidak ada apa-apa, kau tidak perlu khawatir" yamamoto kembali tertawa

"hei, jika juudaime berkata demikian maka pasti terjadi sesuatu, benar kan?" gokudera mendekat dan hamper menghajar rekannya itu karna menolak perintah bossnya

"yamamoto, tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak mau mengatakannya, tapi jangan terlalu sibuk menanggung beban itu hingga kau melupakan sekitarmu" ucap tsuna

"tsuna…" yamamoto bergumam pelan

"kau seperti menanggung suatu beban, mungkin dengan menceritakan semuanya maka bebanmu itu akan sedikit menghilang" ucap tsuna,yamamoto memandanginya sambil berkaca-kaca

"begitu ya, kurasa tidak ada yang bisa kusembunyikan dari kalian" yamamoto menunduk menyembunyikan matanya namun dia tersenyum

"kalau begitu kau mau menceritakannya sambil berjalan?" ryohei bertanya dan dibalas anggukan oleh yamamoto

"tentu, senpai" jawab yamamoto mantab dan kemudioan mereka kembali berjalan sambiil mendengarkan yamamoto menceritakan masa lalunya

* * *

 _Flashback_ (yamamoto POV)

Aku terdiam terduduk dikursi taman, sisa air mata masih mengalir dari mataku. Sudah dua hari sejak pemakaman ibuku dan aku masih tidak bisa merelakannya, aku tahu dia tidak akan suka namun rasanya begitu berat untuk melupakan ibuku. Tanpa sadar aku mulai menangis lagi

"kau baik-baik saja?" seorang gadis berambut biru mendekat kearahku dan duduk disampingku "kulihat kau menangis, apa kau punya masalah?" tanyanya langsung kuhapus air mataku agar harga diriku tidak jatuh didepannya

"aku baik-baik saja, sungguh!" dan aku sangan berbohong, tentu saja aku kesakitan karna semua ini, namun aku tak bisa membiarkan gadis yang belum dikenal begitu saja mengetahui kelemahanku

"kau tahu, kalau kau memang ingin menangis jangan kau tahan, luapkan saja emosimu" ucapnya, aku menatapnya bingung sebelum dia melanjutkan "aku tahu kalau kau sedang menderita, kenapa kau tidak menangis saja?" tanyanya menunjukkan senyum padaku, namun itu hanyalah sebuah senyum palsu. Aku tahu itu karna itulah senyum yang kuluncurkan pada teman-temanku saat disekolah

"kau sendiri juga menderita bukan?" tanyaku, memang kelihatan tidak sopan, tapi sekarang yang ada dipikiranku hanyalah bagimana cara mempertahankan harga diriku

"kau bisa membacaekspresi orang lain dengan baik rupanya" dia masih menyunggingkan senyum itu, namun itu tidak bertahan lama karna kemudian dia menunjukkan senyum yang sebenarnya "watashiwa azu desu! Yoroshiku onegaishimasu" ucapnya mengulurkan tangannya padaku sambil tetap tersenyum, setelah melihat senyumnya aku menyambut uluran tangannya dan terrsenyum namun masih sebuah senyuman palsu

"yamamoto takeshi desu!" ucapku mengenalkan diri. Dia tersenyum padaku

"kau masih mau mempertahankan senyum itu?" dia bertanya, aku hanya menatapnya kebingungan "mau kuberi tahu cara ampuh untuk menghilangkan senyum palsumu itu?" tanyanya lagi

"kau tahu caranya?" tanyaku sedikit penasaran

"tentu, carilah kegiatan yang membuatmu bisa melupakan segalanya!" jawabnya ceria

"tapi kegiatan macam apa itu?" aku bertanya karna apapun yang kulakukan aku tak pernah bisa melupakan ibuku

"carilah olahraga yang kau gemari dan berlatihlah untuk menjadi yang terbaik bersama temana-temanmu" ucapnya

"tapi, aku tak suka melakukan olahraga apapun!" jawabku, karna meskipun aku memang memiliki kekuatan fisik tapi aku tak punya olahraga yang sangat kugemari. Gadis itu mengalihkan matanya kearah lain mencoba mencari ide, lalu dia menatap kearah lapangan baseball yang terletak tak jauh dari taman tempat kami duduk

"bagaimana jika baseball?" dia bertanya

"hah? Kau hanya menatap lapangan itu sekilas dan langsung memberiku saran begitu saaja?" Tanyaku tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran gadis ini "lagipula aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya bermain baseball!" lanjutku

"kalau begitu mau kuajari? Aku juga lumayan suka baseball!" ucap gadis itu "aku akan bawakan bola dan tongkat pemukul milikku kemari, besok sepulang sekolah temui aku disini lagi" ucapnya seraya berdiri

"tunggu, aku belum pernah mengatakan setuju akan usulmu" ucapku "lagipula mungkin fisikku tak memadai untuk bermain baseball!" lanjutku

"aku tahu itu!" ucapnya masih berdiri

"tahu apa maksudmu?" tanyaku

"aku tahu bahwa baseball adalah olahraga yang paling tepat untukmu daripada olahraga yang lain!" ucapnya lagi "karna takeshi-kun sebenarnya tertarik dengan baseball!" ucapnya. Aku mendengus, bagaimana mungkin dia mengatakan itu sementara kita baru saja bertemu apalagi dia memanggil nama depanku

"kenapa kau sok tahu begitu?" tanyaku kesal. Namun reaksinya sama seperti sebelumnya hanya tersenyum. Sekilas aku berpikir baahwa gadis bernama azu didepanku ini sudah gila

"karna aku tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang yang dicintai" ucapnya tiba-tibaa tersenyum sedih "karna aku juga kehilangan kedua orang tuaku dalam sebuah kecelakaan" lanjutnya, senyumnya tiba-tiba berubah "dan aku juga frustasi sepertimu" ucapnya lagi "namun kemudian aku sadar bahwa frustasi tidak akan mengubah segalanya" lanjutnya "apa yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang hanyalah meneruskan hidup demi mereka yang sudah mati" ucapnya lagi "dan saat itu aku sadar bahwa apa yang kulakukan itu salah

"bagaimana denganmu?" aku bertanya pelan, dia menatap kearahku "apa yang kau gunakan untuk menghapus perasaan itu?" tanyaku ingin tahu olahraga apa yang ia tekuni. Ia tersenyum mengerti maksudku lalu merentangkan tangan kirinya kedepan seperti memegang sesuatu dan tangan kanannya didepan dada seperti menarik sesuatu

"memanah!" ucapnya seraya melepaskan tangan kanannya seolah-olah dia sedang menembakkan sebuah anak panah. Aku menatapnya dalam "karna dengan melakukannya kau akan merasa kalau kau masih dibutuhkan oleh orang lain sehingga itu akan memberimu kekuatan untuk tetap hidup" ucapnya "berjuanglah takeshi-kun"

mataku membelahak mendengarnya mengucapkan itu seketika tanpa kusadari aku tersenyum tulus padanya, untuk pertama kalinya sejak kematian ibuku aku tersenyum pada orang lain yang pertama kalinya mengatakan hal itu padaku

"tentu.."ucapku pelan "aku akan melakukannya dan akan kubuktikan kalau aku bisa menjadi lebih kuat darimu!" ucapku sambil berdiri "arigattou.." ucapku benar-benar pelan

Setelah itu kami terus bertemu setiap harinya ditaman itu, kami berbeda sekolah jadi kami hanya bisa bertemu sepulang sekolah. Setiap harinya aku bermain baseball dengannya, kami bersama ditaman itu atau terkadang saat ada pertandingan baseball di namimori kami berdua pergi bersama-sama, tentunya dengan tersenyum. Semakin lama aku bersama dengannya aku menyadari bahwa aku mulai menyukai baseball, namun yang terpenting aku juga mulai menyukai dia sampai suatu hari

"eh, apa katamu?" tanyaku pada orang didepanku

"kau yamamoto takeshi bukan?" Tanya seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah dihadapnku "azu mengalami kecelakaan pesawat dan menderita luka yang cukup parah" anak itu melanjutkan "dia menitipkan pesan padaku untuk memberitahumu" ucapnya lagi

"kau bilang azu kecelakaan?" tanpa kusadari kurasakan tubuhku bergetar hebat

"itu adalah pesan terakhirnya!" langit menjadi sangat gelap pertanda sebentar lagi akan turun hujan. Aku memegang bola baseballku dengan erat

"pesan terakhir, massaka…" mataku bergetar ketakutan. Meskipun usiaku baru delapan tahun tapi mereka bilang aku cukup cerdas untuk mengetahui keadaan

"azu pergi ke Kyoto kemarin, dia bilang dia ingin mencarikan hadiah untuk ulang tahunmu besok. Namun saat dia mengendarai bis, supir bus itu mengantuk dan menabrakkan bisnya ke pinggir jalan dan akhirnya jatuh ke sungai" aku membulatkan mataku mendengarnya, spontan aku memundurkan langkahku sambil bergetar

"dia berhasil selamat dan dilarikan kerumah sakit, namun dia meninggal sebelum sampai dirumah sakit" ucap orang itu lagi. "azu sudah tak ada didunia ini lagi" lanjutnya menunduk sedih. Aku jatuh terduduk, apa-apaan itu? Dia pergi membelikanku hadiah dan akhirnya mati karna kecelakaan. Aku tak bisa menerima ini. "aku harus pergi" ucap anak itu berbalik dan meninggalkanku yang masih terduduk sambil menangis

"tunggu" ucapku, dia berhenti dan berbalik "aku tak pernah tahu nama lengkapnya! Bisakah kau sekedar memberitahuku?" orang itu menatapku tajam sambil berbalik lagi

"seorang pembunuh meminta seperti itu merupakan sebuahpenghinaan" ucapnya dingin lalu mulai berjalan "jangan pernah menyebut namanya lagi, dia mati karna dirimu! Ingatlah itu" lanjutnya tetap berjalan dan akhirnya menghilang daari pandanganku

Aku masih menunduk dan menangis. "sial" ucapku meninju tanah disampingku dengan keras sampai taanganku sakit "apa maksud semua ini? Azu?" aku bertanya pada udara "apa maksud semua ini?" bayangan dia yang tersenyum padaku terputar dimemoriku "kau berjanji akan mengubah senyumanku menjadi tulus" ucapku lagi frustasi

'berjanjilah kau akan berhenti menunjukkan senyum palsu dan menunjukkan senyum tulus! Dan aku berjanji tak akan menyerah sebelum aku berhasil melakukannya' ucapan gadis itu terngiang-ngiang dalam otakku.

"lalu kenapa kau pergi?" aku bergumam pelan. Bayangan gadis itu sedang tersenyum tertutup oleh kegelapan "siall" aku memegangi kepalaku yang terasa sakit. Sebelumnya aku tak pernah merassakan sakit seperti ini, ini hanya pernah kualami ketika ibu yang sangat kucintai pergi meninggalkan aku. Namun rasa sakit ini kembali terasa saat aku kehilangan dirinya.

"kurasa aku memang benar-benar menyukaimu, azu!" aku bergumam pelan, sambil menatap langit yang sudah meneteskan beberapa tetes air hujan. Aku berjalan gontai menuju rumah sambil memegang bola yang harusnya kumainkan hari ini, sambiltersiram air hujan yang berubah menjadi deras.

Setelah kejadian itu, aku tetap menekuni baseball yang pernah ia sarankan, kurasa hanya dengan inilah aku tetap bisa mengingat dia. Anak berambut merah itu tak pernah muncul sekalipun, dia bahkan tak memberitahuku siapa nama azu dan dimana ia dimakamkan. Aku terus mengunjungi taman tersebut hanya sekedar memperhatikan permainan baseball dilapangan tak jauh dari taman ini berada.

Aku terus berduka bahkan dalam lima tahun ini, aku selalu bermain baseball namun itu tak membuatku merasa lebih baik. Perasaanku malah lebih hancur daripada saat kematian ibuku. Aku tetaap bermain dengan menunjukkan senyuman palsuku. Aku terus bermain hingga kemampuanku menjadi yang terbaik dan akhirnya aku menjadi ace baseball namichuu tempatku bersekolah

Namun tiba-tiba kemanpuanku menurun drastis. Aku ketakutan apabila kemampuanku terus menurun maka aku akan kehilangan ingatan tentang azu. Jadi aku terus berlatih dan berlatih, namun kemampuanku semakin menurun. Aku akhirnya putus asa dan bertanya pada seorang temanku untuk meminta saran. Kurasa dia tahu apa yang dibutuhkan untukku karna sebelumnya dia adalah seorang yang dame dan tiba-tiba berubah menjadi ace yang bisa diandalkan

Namun dia memberikan saran yang membuatku mematahkan lenganku sendiri dalam latihan. Karena rasa keputusasaan, aku berniat untuk melompat dari atap. Aku sudah kehilangan satu-satunya pelampiasanku. Namun anak itu datang dan mengatakan kalau apa yang dia katakana bukanlah maksud yang sebenarnya, dan dia menyelamatkanku saat aku terjatuh dari atap.

Mulai saat itu aku sadar kalau orang-orang yang mengenlku tak akan suka bila aku mengakhiri hidupku, anak itu membuatku sadar kalau azu pasti akan membenciku apabila aku sampai kehilangan hidupku karna alasaan yang konyol. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengiikuti dirinya, untuk mendapatkan alasan agar aku bisa tetap hidup.

(yamamoto POV end)

* * *

 _Kembali kemasa sekarang_

Yamamoto bercerita panjang lebar tentang masa lalunya, sementara tsuna, gokudera, ryohei, dan chrome hanya diam mendengarkan. Sejenak setelah yamamoto menyelesaikan ceritanya semua membeku

"jadi gadis itu adalah cinta pertamamu?" Tanya tsuna memecah keheningan. Yamamoto hanya mengangguk lemah

"jadi itu alasannya kenapa kau kelihatan lesu saat mendengar nama azu?" Tanya gokudera, sekarang pemuda beraambut perak itu tahu alasan yamamoto selalu bersikap bodoh, itu adalah untuk menarik perhatian orang lain agar dia dibbutuhkan dan memiliki alasan untuk hidup

"tapi, kenapa kau tampak lesu lagi hari ini?" tsuna bertanya, yamamoto hanya menatapnya dalam kemudian berucap

"hari ini saat aku berbicara dengan seseorang aku merasa seperti bahwa aku sedang berbicara dengan gadis itu" jaawab yamamoto

"siapa dia?" Tanya tsuna, yamamoto tidak menjawab

"tapi tadi kau bilang hamper bunuh diri kan?" Tanya ryohei membuat semua mata memandang kearahnya "jadi orang yang sudah menyelamatkanmu itu sawada?" lanjutnya

"eh?" tsuna merasa bingung lalu dia mengingat-ingat apa yang sudah terjadi sekitar setahun yang lalu kemudian menjadi sedikit pucat

"benar, aku menarik tsuna sehingga kami hamper saja jatuh dari atap, dan entah bagaimana caranya kami berhasil selamat. Aku hanya bersyukur karna kami belum mati" jawab yamamoto. Tsuna mengingat hal itu, itu adalah pertemuan antara dia dan yamamoto yang menyebabkan yamamoto masuk dalam dunia mafia ini. Tanpa disadari semuanya suhu tubuh gokudera telah menjadi panas

"teme…" ucap gokudera bergetar menyebabkan semua mata tertuju padanya, tsuna yang merasakan sesuatu dari hyper instuisinya taahu apa yang akan segera terjadi "jadi kau menarik juudaime dari atap dan hamper membunuhnya?" gokudera bertanya pelan namun dengan nada maarah.

"go..gokudera-kun?" tsuna berharap bisa menghentikan amukan sang badai yang hamper meletus

"apa yang kau piikirkan hah?" gokudera mendorong yamamoto hingga terjatuh "apa yang akan terjadi apabila seandainya juudaime benar-benar jatuh dan mati hah?" dia berniat meninju yamamoto sebelum ryohei menghentikannya

"sudahlah gokudera-kun, itu sudah terjadi setahun yang lalu, dan lagipula aku juga baik-baik saja!" ucap tsuna

"tapi juudaime…" gokudera tidak terima dengan pembelaan bossnya

"aku akan sangat senang kalau kau mau memaafkan yamamoto" ucap tsuna. Gokudera langsung membeku ditempat dan membungkuk pada tsuna

"maafkan saya juudaime! Seharusnya saya tahu itu, saya akan memafkan yakyu bakka.." gokudera bergetar ketika mengucapkannya. Tsuna tahu kalau gokudera akan sulit memaafkan yamamoto

"ah kita sudah sampai!" ucap chrome memecah ketegangan "setelah belokan disana kita akan sampai{" ucapnya yang berada beberapa meter dari yang lainnya, kelihatannya dia tidak terlalu peduli dengan apa yang terjadi diantara rekannya.

"lihat, lebih baik kita segera mencari azura sugosha saja" ucap tsuna membantu yamamoto berdiri "kau juga gokudera-kun!" gokudera langsung berdiri tegap saat boss tersayangnya memanggil namanya. Dan meraka semua pergi menuju arah yang ditunjuk chrome

* * *

(panti asuhan namimori)

Tsuna dan para penjaganya termenung didepan bangunan panti yang cukup besar tersebut. Mereka bingung apa yang harus diucapkan. Tidak mungkin tiba-tiba mereka mengatakan ingin bertemu azura sugosha bukan?

"permisi, ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tanya seorang gadis muncul daari belakang mereka, dia memakai seragam smp midori

"su..sumimasen, kami hanya sedang mencari seseorang yang bernama azu" ucap tsuna, gadis itu hanya menatap dengan bingung sebelumberucaap

"ano…aku azu, mori azu desu!" ucapnya sambil menggaruk pipinya

"eh, ka..kau azu?" tsuna terkejut. Gadis itu memiliki senyum yang ramah seperti kyoko

"bisa kutahu siapa kalian?" Tanya azu sambil membuka gerbang panti

"wa..watashiwa sawada tsunayoshi desu! Yoroshiku!" ucap tsuna merasa gugup. Azu memandangnya sebentar

"hei, apa benar kau adalah azura sugosha?" Tanya gokudera to the point

"azura sugosha?" azu mengulangi kata-kata gokudera "ah jadi kalian dari vongola ya?" ucapnya "kenapa tidak masuk? Kita bicarakan ini didalam saja!" lanjutnya

"anoo…kami hanya ingin tahu seperti apa azura sugosha, dan karna kami kebetulan melewaatijalan ini jadi kami sekalian mampir" ucap yamamoto

"oh, maaf tapi airent belum pulang, dan lagipula…" gadis itu terdiam sejenak "bisa kalian tidak membuat kekacauan sepertiyang dilakukan arcobaleno tadi pagi?" ucapan azu membuat tsuna tersentak

"memangnya apa yang dilakukan reborn?" Tanya tsuna

"aku memang tidak mengatakannya tapi aku tahu kalau dia adalah arcobaleno yang dikirim vongola untuk menemui kami. Awalnya aku ingin berdiskusi dengan tenang tapi dia menakuti semua anak yang ada di panti" ucaonya. Tsuna jadi merasa bersalah pada gadis dihadapannya

"menakuti anak panti?" ryohei mengulangi

"suaranya membuat anak-anak ketakutan dan…"

"kalian bisa pergi dari sini?" ucap seseorang dibelakang azu yang ternyata adalah namina "kalian vongola selalu memuakkan" ucapnya

"namina-kun!" azu

"anoo..gomen" ucap tsuna entah untuk apa "kudengar vongola telah melakukan sesuatu yang buruk, aku tak tahu apa itu tapi aku disini untuk minta maaf atas nama vongola"lanjut tsuna. Azu dan namina berpandangan sejenak

"apa jabatanmu di vongola?" Tanya namina

"vo..vongola juudaime" jawab tsuna ragu. Azu dan namina kembali berpandangan satu sama lain

"jadi kau vongola juudaime itu?" Tanya azu, tsuna hanya mengangguk "ternyata kau orang yang baik, tidak seperti yang kupikirkan" lanjutnya "maaf tapi kami ada acara setelah ini, jadi bisa kalian kembali besok atau lusa?" tanyanya

"baiklah kalau itu yang kalian inginkan kami akan pergi! Ayo minna!" ucap tsuna lalu melangkah pergi tanpa tahu seringaian yang ditunjukkan oleh seseorang

"apa-apaan dia? Pertama dia meminta kita masuk lalu sekarang mengusir kita!" gerutu gokudera

"sudahlah gokudera mungkin dia lupa akan acaranya iya kan tsuna? Tsuna?" yamamoto memanggil tsuna sekali lagi karna tidak mendapatkan respon dari penjaga langit tersebut.

"entahlah, aku hanya merasa kalau kitaa harus meninggalkan tempat itu secepatnya! Itu berbahaya" ucap tsuna "hyper instuisiku berkata kalau kita tak boleh mendatangi tempat itu" lanjutnya lalu mereka berjalan pulang dengan ryohei dan chrome yang sedari tadi hanya diam membisu

(TBC)

* * *

 **baiklah minna-san! saya paham kalau fic saya kali ini benar-benar gaje! (huwaaa)**

 **yuki:ngapain lu nangis?**

 **azure: wah yuki kenapa tanya padaku? tanya saja pada dirimu sendiri, kan kita satu pikiran**

 **yuki:siapa yang kau maksud satu pikiran hah?(nendang azure)**

 **azure:yah habisnya memang benar bukan? ideku itu juga idenya yuki**

 **yuki:maaf, tapi aku gk bakalan bikin ide gila kayak kamu**

 **azure:tetap saja akhirnya azure itu juga yuki**

 **yuki:(berjalan pergi)**

 **minna-san! tolong abaikan pertengkaran antara dua pikiran author gaje diatas. sebelumnya makasih buat yang sudah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca dan mereview fic gaje ini! baiklah sampai ketemu dichapter berikutnya**

 **azure:yuki...kenapa kamu yang nutup? aku kan juga pingin nutup chapter ini**

 **yuki:urusai!(nendang lagi)**

 **ARIGATTOU!**


End file.
